Mi decisión
by jkmisao
Summary: [shonen ai] Universo Alterno: siempre hay decisiones que afectaran la vida, Sasuke y Naruto deberan tomar varias.
1. ¿desarrollo que?

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación, exceptuando las teorías de desarrollo, las cuales si fueron estudiadas por Freud y otros psicólogos.

Esta historia esta vista tanto desde el punto de vista de sasuke como del de naruto, que la disfruten

* * *

Sasuke bajó las escaleras lentamente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no estaba consciente de a donde iba. Sin darse cuenta llegó al jardín del instituto y vio a sus compañeros jugando football, sintió la brisa fría de invierno en su rostro y de pronto, su mirada se clavo en el rubio hiperactivo que corría a toda velocidad hacia la portería. 

_¿Por qué siempre __llama mi atención y luego no puedo ver nada mas?_ Sasuke utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para bajar la mirada y admirar el negro profundo de sus tenis.

Mientras el chico profundizaba aun mas en sus pensamientos, la pelota salió disparada justo en su dirección y de no haber sido por sus asombrosos reflejos, le hubiera dado en la cara.

"¡Bola nuestra!" gritó Kiba mientras Naruto se le acercaba.

"¡Hey Uchiha!" dijo la voz que el conocía tan bien "¡pasa la pelota!" el rubio se quedó parado a pocos metros, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la pelota que estaba atrás de él, la recogió lentamente y luego caminó hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, la causa de todas sus desgracias.

"¿Qué? Ya no dices por favor Uzumaki?" preguntó el pelinegro en tono burlón, recurso que utilizó para que nadie se diera cuenta la batalla interna que estaba librando en ese preciso momento.

"Por lo menos no a ti Uchiha" dijo Naruto con desdén mientras le arrebataba la pelota al pálido chico que tenía enfrente, dio media vuelta y regresó al campo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sasuke estaba indignado, como era posible que alguien como Naruto le causara tantos problemas, pero ¿por qué había ido ahí en primer lugar? Dando media vuelta, el pelinegro regresó por donde había venido, pero esta vez decidió dirigirse a la cafetería, realmente no tenía hambre, pero no tenía ganas de estar cerca de Naruto y Co.

Una vez en el comedor, dos chicas comenzaron a hacerle señales desesperadamente. Sasuke detestaba que Sakura e Ino hicieran todo lo posible por llamar su atención, él consideraba que con aceptar que existían era suficiente, pero las chicas querían más de él, mucho más. Sin embargo, con el animo que tenía en ese momento, Sasuke decidió que pasaría por la mesa de su club de fans solo para sentirse adorado y venerado por simples mortales.

Después de una tediosa conversación, cuyo tema principal era él, Sasuke se preguntaba, que clase de desesperación tenía para sentarse con chicas tan molestas, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder esta pregunta porque sonó el timbre que anunciaba el reinicio de las clases, cosa por la que el pelinegro estuvo muy agradecido.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la clase, el único que estaba adentro era nada más y nada menos que el rubio al que no podía, o más bien dicho no quería ver. Para su desgracia, Naruto Uzumaki se sentaba a su lado en la clase de psicología, una nefasta decisión del profesor Hatake.

Naruto lo miraba de reojo, nunca se habían llevado bien, cualquiera que los viera diría que se odiaban a muerte, pero la realidad era muy distinta y era eso lo que atormentaba al Uchiha. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Sasuke no podía culparlo, era natural para Naruto el ser despistado.

De pronto, el resto de estudiantes entró al salón como estampida y tomaron sus asientos, luego entró Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de psicología que no hacía más que mortificar al pobre Sasuke.

"Hoy iniciaremos un tema nuevo, el desarrollo psicosexual" dijo el profesor, haciendo que todos los chicos se entusiasmaran y las chicas se sonrojaran.

_¿__Desarrollo que¿Que demonios es eso?! _Pensaba Sasuke mientras veía que Naruto miraba descaradamente la larga cabellera rosa de Sakura. _¿Qué estas pensando Uzumaki?_

"Los seres humanos son seres sexuales" dijo el Prof. Kakashi para iniciar la lección, inmediatamente un silencio sepulcral tomó posesión de la clase.

_Presiento que este tema va a ser interesante… _fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza del pelinegro, mientras seguía viendo de reojo a su compañero de al lado. Kakashi comenzó a dar la cátedra y a pesar de que era un tema de interés, Sasuke estaba más interesado en observar las reacciones de Naruto. Realmente no estaba poniendo atención a las etapas según Freud, no le interesaba la fase oral, o anal, aunque hizo el esfuerzo de escuchar de qué trataba la etapa genital, pero se deleitaba viendo al rubio sonrojarse o reír discretamente, lo más probable recordando experiencias de su niñez.

_¿__Pero qué demonios¿Por que estoy viendo a Naruto otra vez? _Sasuke se preguntaba, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta. Visiblemente molesto consigo mismo, Sasuke trató de concentrar su atención en otras personas, no quería ver al prof. Kakashi así que comenzó a posar su mirada en las chicas, primero Ino, bonito cuerpo, bonita cabellera, lindos ojos, Sakura, algo plana, bonito pelo, Hinata, no, Hinata no, bonita chica pero demasiado tímida para su gusto, pero… _¿cual es mi gusto? _De manera inconsciente, Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, el pelinegro se sonrojó hasta las orejas y rápidamente bajó la mirada y se volvió hacia su escritorio. Viendo fijamente el libro sobre su escritorio, Sasuke rezaba para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¡¿Etapa de orientación incierta?!" dijo Naruto casi levantándose del escritorio.

_¿__De qué están hablando? _Al oír la inconfundible voz del rubio gritando a su lado, Sasuke salió de su espasmo solo para darse cuenta que habían llegado a una etapa que en estos momentos le interesaba mas que su vida, la etapa de orientación incierta. Sasuke buscó desesperadamente en su libro, no había estado llevando la lectura. _Etapa incierta, etapa incierta, etapa incierta¿donde está? _Finalmente dio con el tema:

_**Orientación incierta hacia la sexualidad 14 —15 años**_

_Logrando un cierto dominio sobre los cambios puberales se sale de la etapa anterior. A efectos de romper con la dependencia familiar el joven busca identificarse con personas ajenas. El rompimiento del vínculo con el progenitor del mismo sexo crea incertidumbre y entonces se vuelca a una búsqueda de amigos del mismo sexo._

_Esta amistad exige la idealización de esa persona y necesita internalizar esa relación. Constituye ésta la etapa del amigo íntimo que representa su ideal de yo. Los sentimientos eróticos se canalizan a través de cuentos, chistes, largas conversaciones._

_En el chico: __el __**amigo**__ representa el __**ideal**__ del yo debe internalizar esa __**relación**__, puede aparecer relación __**homosexual**__ que lleva a la ruptura de la __**amistad**__. Esta relación homosexual es __**natural**__ en esta edad y no significa que haya una mala __**identificación sexual**_

_En la chica:__ de la amiga se espera afecto, cariño, atención, camaradería. En la relación heterosexual busca encontrar características similares u opuestas a la de los padres._

Mientras la clase discutía acaloradamente, especialmente los chicos quienes aseguraban que el tener solo amigos en esa edad no era nada del otro mundo, Sasuke solo veía las palabras que le interesaban en la lectura. Si claro, ahí decía que era natural, el hecho de que se levantaba y se acostaba pensando en Naruto estaba justificado en el libro. La fijación que había tenido con el rubio desde el inicio de los tiempos no era nada raro, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta, no podía recordar desde hacía cuanto observaba a su compañero y el ya no tenía 15 años.

Justo en medio de la tormenta de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza, sonó el timbre, sacándolo de su estado de shock. Por extraño que pareciera, los alumnos parecían no querer salir de la clase y por primera vez en la historia se quedaron esperando a que el prof. Hatake continuara hablando del tema, sin embargo ni lento ni perezoso, el maestro salió del salón dejando a todos con muchas ganas de la siguiente clase, que sería hasta dentro de dos días.

"¿Pueden creer eso?" preguntó Naruto a sus amigos mientras se levantaba para irse con ellos. "Ahora resulta que tenemos etapa de huecos".

"Bueno, hay que admitir que sucede, siempre andamos solo hombres" dijo Kiba despreocupadamente "me gustaría que las chicas se unieran a nuestro grupo".

"eso sería problemático" añadió Shikamaru en un todo que indicaba que en cualquier momento podía caer dormido "nunca podrás entender a las mujeres".

Chouji simplemente se rió y continuó comiendo compulsivamente la bolsa de chips que tenía en las manos. El grupo al que Sasuke secretamente llamaba Naruto y Co. se alejó lentamente por el pasillo. El pelinegro los miraba desde lejos, él nunca había andado en un grupo.

Su vida pudo haber sido diferente si no hubiera perdido a su familia en un accidente de auto, iban a una reunión familiar y Sasuke estaba enfermo por lo que se quedó en casa. Desde ese instante, el pálido pelinegro se había aislado de todo lo que le rodeaba, no tenía amigos, la gente lo miraba con lástima y no tenía a nadie con quien contar, así que decidió que si el mundo le daba la espalda, el también le daría la espalda al mundo.

Después de recordar la historia de su vida, Sasuke finalmente se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la siguiente clase, pero en ese momento solo quería irse a su casa.

Había mucho calor, pero iban ganando, Kiba le pasó la pelota a Neji, quien rápidamente tiró un centro que Naruto bajó de pecho y luego corrió con la pelota lo más rápido que pudo. Ya casi llegaba a la portería _solo un poco más_ y de pronto, Rock Lee lo bloqueó y logró sacar la pelota que salió disparada en dirección a cierto pelinegro que observaba desde lejos.

"¡Bola nuestra!" gritó Kiba mientras Naruto se acercaba al pelinegro.

"¡Hey Uchiha!" dijo el rubio con tratando de respirar "pasa la pelota!"

El pelinegro hizo caso sin muchas ganas, había algo en él que lo ponía nervioso y eso no le agradaba, el tal Sasuke era un chico muy misterioso.

"¿Qué¿Ya no dices por favor Uzumaki?" preguntó el pelinegro en tono que a Naruto no le agradó en lo más mínimo, definitivamente Sasuke sabía ponerlo de mal humor.

"Por lo menos no a ti Uchiha" dijo Naruto tratando de parecer superior, le arrebató la pelota y regresó al campo ignorándolo completamente.

Mientras regresaba al campo, Naruto no dejaba de pensar que Sasuke era un tipo extraño, por muy despistado que él fuera, se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro lo veía de reojo o que siempre estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía. Probablemente era por que el chico no tenía amigos, sin embargo al rubio le parecía que las tragedias personales no eran excusa para alejarse de la gente, después de todo, él también era huérfano.

El partido continuó hasta que el equipo de Naruto ganó, después de mucha pelea, ni siquiera el poderoso Rock Lee había podido derrotarlos. El rubio tenía mucha estámina, pero esta vez se había cansado, siempre era todo un reto jugar contra el campeón deportivo de la escuela, independientemente de quién jugara en su equipo. Naruto siempre había peleado contra Rock Lee por el puesto del atleta, ya que como no le iba muy bien en los estudios, tal vez con una beca deportiva podría ingresar a la universidad, pero cualquiera a la par del chico de enormes cejas parecía poca cosa, por lo que era una meta difícil de lograr.

Mientras el resto iba por algo de comer, sugerencia de Chouji, Naruto simplemente se dirigió al salón de clase, tenía ganas de sentarse un rato, necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que había corrido y tal vez dormir unos minutos antes del inicio de clase, pero para su desgracia el timbre acababa de sonar. Llegó al salón que se encontraba vació, pero antes de que lograra acomodarse bien en su escritorio, Sasuke Uchiha apareció en la puerta.

_Hay algo en el que me molesta, pero no se que es _pensaba el rubio mientras miraba a su compañero de reojo. Nunca había querido admitirlo pero por muy mal que pudieran llevarse, siempre le había llamado la atención el pálido chico que se sentaba a su lado, aunque no tenía idea del por que.

De pronto, el resto de estudiantes entró rápidamente al salón seguidos por el prof. Kakashi quien para iniciar la cátedra dijo lo mas claramente que pudo "Hoy iniciaremos un tema nuevo, el desarrollo psicosexual" y la clase se quedó en completo silencio.

_¿__Desarrollo psicosexual¿Como de sexo¿Con psicología¿Eso existe? _mientras Naruto trataba de averiguar que era lo que iban a ver en clase, no pudo evitar ver la larga cabellera de Sakura,; desde hacía tiempo que quería invitarla a salir pero realmente nunca se había atrevido porque estaba consciente de que a la pelirrosa le gustaba el sujeto que tenía sentado a la par.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando el prof. Kakashi dijo simplemente "Los seres humanos son seres sexuales" en eso Naruto no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Entonces se inició la larga plática de las fases de desarrollo humano, la etapa oral, todo a la boca; la etapa anal, se aprende a ir al baño; la etapa genital, la exploración del cuerpo; la etapa de latencia, la cual llevaba a una significativa calma de impulsos sexuales y finalmente la adolescencia, la fiesta de las hormonas. Con cada etapa, el chico hiperactivo había recordado cosas de su niñez, como haber intentado levantar las faldas de las chicas y cosas por el estilo, definitivamente podía identificarse con lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, _al fin algo útil_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto, alguien lo estaba viendo fijamente. Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que el Uchiha se volteaba rápidamente hacia su libro después de haberle clavado la mirada. El rubio tragó saliva, _¿qué demonios acaba de pasar¿Por qué me estaba viendo?_

Naruto inspiró profundamente solo para quedarse boquiabierto al ver la etapa a la que habían llegado. Tal vez fuera porque aún estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder o porque simplemente el mencionar el tema lo asustó pero lo cierto fue que casi se levantó del escritorio para gritar "¡¿Etapa de orientación incierta?!".

Una vez aliviada la tensión del momento, se volvió a sentar mientras el profesor indicaba que tan solo era una fase y que todos habían pasado por ella. Los alumnos comenzaron a comentar y a hacer preguntas, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke buscaba frenéticamente en su libro, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_¿__Por qué tuve esa reacción¿Orientación incierta¿Cómo de gays? _Pensaba Naruto mientras el prof. Kakashi trataba de mantener el orden en la clase y de responder a la mayoría de preguntas, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del período y sin embargo nadie se movió de sus lugares. Asombrado por el impacto que había tenido su clase ese día, Kakashi Hatake estuvo complacido por la participación de los alumnos y decidió dejarlos con la duda para que la siguiente clase fuera aún más interesante, así que salió rápidamente del salón.

Mientras el resto de alumnos seguía comentando entre sí, Naruto se levantó de su lugar para reunirse con sus amigos. "¿Pueden creer eso? Ahora resulta que tenemos etapa de huecos".

Kiba sonrió, "Bueno, hay que admitir que sucede, siempre andamos solo hombres, me gustaría que las chicas se unieran a nuestro grupo".

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento con lentitud mientras suspiraba, "eso sería problemático, nunca podrás entender a las mujeres".

Chouji que estaba comiendo chips, simplemente se rió y continuó con su noble labor. Una vez recogidas sus cosas, el grupo salió del salón para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, pero Naruto podía sentir una mirada clavada fijamente en su espalda y nuevamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Durante el resto de clases, Naruto estaba en otro mundo, no podía poner atención, si normalmente le costaba, ahora era mucho peor. _¿Qué fue lo que paso en psicología? Podría jurar que Sasuke se sonrojó después de verme, pero¿por que? No entiendo a ese tipo y lo peor es que se sienta a mi lado, realmente me hace sentir incómodo._ Y esos fueron los pensamientos del rubio hasta que fue la hora de salida.

* * *

bueno, aqui un fic shonen ai de sasuxnaru inspirado en las clases que estoy llevando, ojala les guste y si pueden me gustaria saber sus opiniones, gracias de antemano


	2. soledad

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD exceptuando las teorías de desarrollo, las cuales si fueron estudiadas por Freud y otros psicólogos.

* * *

Después de un día agotador, Sasuke Uchiha finalmente estaba en casa. La enorme e impecable mansión que una vez había estado llena de vida llevaba 11 años vacía. Después de la muerte de sus padres, algunos familiares lejanos habían querido que viviera con ellos, pero Sasuke prefirió vivir solo, como el dinero no era algo que le faltara, conservó su casa y aprendió todo lo que se necesitaba para sobrevivir: a sabía cocinar, hacer la limpieza, lavar la ropa, etc., en general se había vuelto autosuficiente, sin embargo estaba solo y ese sentimiento de abandono lo mortificaba, el simplemente quería alguien con quien compartir su vida y aunque muchas chicas se hubieran ofrecido encantadas, eso no era lo que él buscaba.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke dejó los zapatos en la entrada, subió las escaleras, dejó su mochila en el estudio y se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras cambiaba su uniforme por ropa más cómoda, no dejaba de pensar en las extrañas reacciones que había tenido desde hacía algún tiempo y que habían encontrado su máxima expresión ese día.

_¿Etapas de desarrollo? __¿Me sentí raro cuando Kakashi sensei dijo lo de la etapa incierta¿Por qué? _De haber tenido un padre o un hermano cerca, hubiera podido preguntar las cosas básicas que el resto de personas encontraban normales, pero no, ese no era su caso y aún así no podía imaginarse como Naruto y él eran tan diferentes si ambos tenían un pasado tan parecido.

Otra vez Naruto era el centro de sus pensamientos; dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, Sasuke no pudo negar que desde hacía mucho tiempo el rubio ocupaba una parte importante de su mente, pero la verdad ya no sabía cuando había empezado a interesarse por el chico hiperactivo. Tal vez había sido por la muerte de sus padres; lo habían llevado a consejería en el colegio para que superara sus problemas emocionales, le dijeron que podría salir de la depresión y que llevaría una vida normal, pero él nunca había querido.

La consejera, Kurenai-sensei, en un intento desesperado por ayudar a Sasuke le había presentado a Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de su misma edad, inquieto, rubio y de profundos ojos azules que se veía de lo más normal, y que sin embargo también era huérfano. Sasuke no podía creer que alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que él pudiera llevar una vida tranquila. En esos momentos había agradecido que Naruto y él no estuvieran en la misma clase, porque se sentía celoso de que el rubio fuera feliz y él no.

_¿Por qué __pienso tanto en Naruto? _Era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde la clase de psicología y mientras cortaba las verduras para el estofado, comenzó a ver las cosas con claridad. _¡No puede ser, estoy hablando como si me gustara ese dobe! _Y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, el pelinegro se quedó en shock. Haciéndose preguntas estúpidas acababa de encontrar la respuesta, se había topado con la verdad, por mucho que quisiera negarlo no podía mas, todas las pruebas estaban sobre la mesa.

Desde hacía años que miraba al rubio a escondidas, pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada gesto, de cada detalle de su vida. Sabía que le gustaba Sakura, que estaba desesperado por entrar a la universidad, que le gustaba el miso ramen mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, que su eterno rival en los deportes era Rock Lee, que su mejor amigo era Kiba, que secretamente le robaba chips a Chouji y que envidiaba la inteligencia de Shikamaru, que le gustaba ver a las chicas durante el período de gimnasia y que hasta espiaba en los vestidores, que era terco como una mula y que no soportaba que le dijeran que no, pero lo que mas admiraba Sasuke de ese chico era su voluntad para salir adelante, ya que aunque se hacía el fuerte, en realidad estaba tan solo como él. No podía negarlo, definitivamente sentía una fuerte atracción hacia Naruto Uzumaki.

Una vez que su etapa de negación había pasado, Sasuke suspiró profundamente mientras movía los ingredientes dentro de la cacerola. Tenía un problema muy grande¿qué iba a hacer con sus sentimientos?

Terminó de comer inmerso en pensamientos de qué dirán y que diré, por que lo mas preocupante era precisamente explicarle a Naruto que no podía vivir sin él, ya que dadas las circunstancias, lo mas probable era que el rubio jamás se interesaría en involucrarse en una relación de ninguna clase con él. Eso, suponiendo que la actitud del rubio no fuera solo una fachada, cosa que Sasuke sospechaba, ya que en el tipo de casos en los que se encontraban, era muy difícil expresar sentimientos verdaderos.

Y así, pensando que quizás tenía una pequeña posibilidad de por lo menos agradarle al chico de hermosos ojos azules, Sasuke subió al estudio a hacer las tareas para luego caer profundamente dormido, no solo por el cansancio físico, si no también por el enorme cansancio mental que acababa de sufrir.

* * *

Finalmente en casa, Naruto agradeció que el colegio se hubiera terminado, por lo menos por ese día. Al entrar al diminuto apartamento que solo albergaba un refrigerador, un horno microondas, una mesa, una silla, una televisión y una cama, tiró su mochila en una esquina y se dispuso a darse una ducha en el minúsculo baño que se encontraba como anexo al cuartito en el que había vivido los últimos 2 años.

Huérfano de padres desde que tenía memoria, Naruto había sido criado por su abuelo materno, Sarutobi, pero éste había muerto hacía 12 años y desde entonces su tío Asuma se había hecho cargo de él, sin embargo debido a su trabajo, Asuma no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y como para ese entonces todavía no tenía familia, Naruto había crecido prácticamente solo. Poco después de que Naruto cumpliera los 13 años, Asuma se casó con la consejera de su escuela, Kurenai Yuhi, y el rubio sintió que comenzaba a estorbarle a su tío, por lo que intentó inútilmente que éste le permitiera vivir por su cuenta. Años después y luego de mucho pedirle a Asuma, finalmente al cumplir 15 años, Naruto consiguió que lo dejaran vivir solo con la pequeña herencia que sus padres le habían dejado y fue así como había ido a parar al pequeño el edificio de apartamentos al que llamaba hogar.

_Y aún __así, no todo es felicidad…_ Pensaba Naruto mientras recordaba las circunstancias que lo habían llevado hasta allí. La única condición que Asuma le había impuesto, era que el nuevo hogar del rubio quedara cerca de su casa para poder seguir vigilándolo, después de todo Naruto todavía era un niño. Tristemente para el chico que tenía ansias de libertad, el edificio de apartamentos donde habitaba había sido construido justamente frente a la casa de su tío.

Una vez duchado y cambiado, Naruto salió de su apartamento, bajó las escaleras, cruzo la calle y entró a la residencia de los Sarutobi como acostumbraba todos los días para almorzar. A pesar de tener casi 8 meses de embarazo, Kurenai estaba muy activa y últimamente le había dado por ponerse a limpiar toda la casa y el apartamento de Naruto incluido, única razón por la cual se podía ingresar en el cuarto del rubio sin tener que nadar entre la basura.

En cierta forma el rubio sentía a Kurenai como una madre ya que lo había aconsejado durante toda la primaria, y ahora que era esposa de su tío, gracias a él por cierto, realmente se sentía como una familia, además con la llegada del bebe, Naruto finalmente tendría la oportunidad de actuar como hermano mayor, algo que siempre había deseado.

Mientras Kurenai terminaba de preparar el ramen, un antojo extraño que le había dado a causa del embarazo, Naruto, bastante relajado después de haberse bañado, se acomodó en el amplio sillón de la sala de estar y sin querer se quedó dormido.

_Sakura se ve bien en minifalda, que lindas piernas y su cintura, lastima que no tiene mucho busto y esos ojos negros y su cabello tan oscuro…__un momento ¡Sakura no tiene ojos negros! Ella no es Sakura¿quién es? la persona frente a mi no es mujer¡pero que lindos ojos! Podría perderme en ese mar azabache, que mirada tan profunda¿Quién es?_

"Naruto"

_Por que esos ojos me ven así, tan __expresivos y tan misteriosos, tengo escalofríos en mi espalda, cosquilleo en mi estómago¿qué es lo que siento?_

"Naruuutoooo"

_¿Será posible? La persona frente a __mí… ¿por qué se me acelera el corazón? Si la persona es… es… _

"¡NARUTO!"

"¡SASUKE!" gritó el rubio a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba de un salto. Su tía estaba tratando de despertarlo.

Kurenai observaba sus profundos ojos azules con cara de asombro, "¿qué te sucede Naruto, estas bien?" preguntó mientras veía como su sobrino se terminaba de incorporar en el sillón. "¿problemas con el chico Uchiha?"

"No… no es nada tía… de veras" dijo el rubio mientras trataba de recordar lo que había soñado.

"bueno, en ese caso la cena está servida" dijo Kurenai mientras se adentraba en la cocina, "especial de miso ramen, sinceramente creo que este niño va a ser igual a ti".

Naruto se rió a carcajadas, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde él y Kurenai comieron tranquilamente. Era raro cuando Asuma llegaba temprano a casa así que el alumno y la maestra estaban acostumbrados a comer solos. Una vez terminada la cena, Naruto se despidió de su tía y cruzó la calle de regreso a su apartamento, como siempre, la había pasado bien con su consejera, las historias que Kurenai contaba lo hacían olvidar sus problemas, pero algo en el rincón mas oscuro de su mente seguía dando vueltas desde que se había despertado hacía un rato.

_Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha… a buena hora me pongo a pensar en ese __engreído, _pensaba el rubio mientras entraba en su cuarto. De acuerdo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya había soñado con el pelinegro anteriormente, pero últimamente los sueños le ocurrían mas seguido. Y otra cosa que lo tenía desconcertado era el comportamiento del citado chico, no era que no le gustara ser el centro de atención, pero estaba sospechando que cierto moreno tenía una fijación con él.

Naruto se cambió para dormir, estaba completamente exhausto, si había tarea, le pediría copia a Shika y luego, recordando la clase de psicología, se metió a la cama. _Con que etapa incierta, bueno, eso es, solo una etapa,_ _nada mas que una pequeña etapa Uchiha, _y pensando eso se quedó dormido sin imaginarse que no recordaría su sueño hasta un par de días después, y que en el cual había imaginado hacerle cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años al chico de los penetrantes ojos negros.

* * *

por cierto, gracias por leer este crappy fic de mi loca imaginación, todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos XD


	3. cazador cazado

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD

* * *

Sasuke se levantó temprano como de costumbre, había dormido algo intranquilo, probablemente debido al dilema amoroso que tenía. Mientras se bañaba no dejaba de pensar en Naruto, ahora que ya había aclarado sus sentimientos solo debía encontrar una forma de hacérselos saber al chico. 

No era extraño que el pelinegro no desayunara, casi nunca tenía hambre por las mañanas y cuando estaba atormentado por algo, prácticamente no comía, así que después de cambiarse, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el colegio pensando en si encontraría al rubio en el camino como sucedía a veces.

Completamente perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, al moreno le pareció buena idea dar una vuelta por la casa de Naruto, después de todo, no vivían muy lejos y él había salido bastante temprano de su casa, el pequeño desvío no era mayor cosa. A veces le gustaba espiar al rubio, antes había pensado que era con propósitos puramente educacionales, superación del dolor, manejo de la soledad, etc., pero ahora sabía bien que ese nunca había sido su motivo.

A pesar de que ambos eran huérfanos, el chico de los ojos azules, esos ojos que tanto le gustaba ver, tenía una especie de familia. _¿Por qué no tengo familia?_ Pero sabía la respuesta, él no había querido tener nada que ver con una familia. Algunos tíos lejanos se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, en otra ciudad, incluso hasta en otro país, como si no fuera suficiente perder a sus seres queridos, habían querido alejarlo de todo lo que conocía. Que por qué no tenía familia, por su propia decisión de no aceptar a nadie más en su vida.

Con forme se iba acercando al edificio donde vivía el rubio, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, un par de días antes hubiera jurado que era por la emoción de espiar sin ser atrapado, pero la realidad era que si se ruborizaba y si sus manos sudaban, era porque no había nada que quisiera mas que "toparse accidentalmente" con Naruto.

De pronto, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados por alguno de los dioses, justo cuando iba a cruzar la esquina, el rubio apareció saliendo del edificio donde vivía y cruzó la calle que lo separaba de su desayuno. Convenientemente oculto, Sasuke observó como el despreocupado chico entraba en la casa de su tío. Él sabía que Naruto tenía una relación cercana con la consejera de la escuela, pero jamás se había imaginado que Kurenai sensei sería la persona que acompañara al chico hasta la puerta después de los escasos 10 minutos que se había tardado en comer.

"Ve con cuidado Naruto" dijo la morena recostándose en la pared ya que su prominente vientre le dificultaba bastante el movimiento.

"No te preocupes tía y por cierto, hoy no vendré a cenar" contestó el rubio en tono animado "hay reunión en casa de Shika"

"Está bien, entonces no te espero" contestó Kurenai y dicho esto cerró la puerta mientras Naruto se alejaba tranquilamente por la calle.

_Con que reunión en la casa de Nara ¿eh?_ Pensaba Sasuke mientras veía al rubio caminar. _Me pregunto que tanto hacen cuando se junta la pandilla._ Decidido a averiguarlo y sobre todo a no ser descubierto, el pelinegro tomó otra ruta para llegar a la escuela, lo último que quería era que alguien se diera cuenta que estaba siguiendo a Naruto. Ahora solo tenía un problema _¿dónde demonios vive Shikamaru?_

Casi como zombie, Sasuke entró al colegio antes que Naruto, no sabia exactamente que camino había tomado ya que estaba demasiado preocupado ideando un plan de vigilancia, como para estar realmente conciente de cómo había logrado llegar. Mientras tanto, el rubio permanecía ajeno a sus intenciones y en cuanto entró a la escuela, se reunió con sus amigos. El pelinegro lo observaba, _su cabello dorado que parece un sol por si mismo, y esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, su hermosa sonrisa, su…_

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura sacándolo de su trance.

Sasuke se volteó buscando con mirada asesina a la pelirrosa que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y se topó nada mas y nada menos que con su club de fans, quienes estaban ansiosas esperando que el moreno las ignorara al igual que todos los días. Sin embargo esta vez el chico no estaba de humor para despreciarlas como de costumbre y se limitó a dirigirse silenciosamente a clase, haciendo que las chicas se preguntaran si su ídolo estaba enfermo.

Durante toda la mañana, Sasuke no pudo poner atención, estaba completamente concentrado en seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos del Uzumaki y así pasó el día hasta la hora de salida cuando Naruto y co. se fueron juntos de la escuela.

Siguiéndolos sigilosamente, o al menos eso pensaba él, Sasuke fue a parar a la cuadra donde vivía Naruto. Había perdido a los chicos al doblar en la esquina y ahora no sabía que hacer, si alguien lo veía ahí no tenía una explicación coherente, peor aún, si Naruto lo veía, lo mas probable era que no pudiera articular palabra alguna o que balbuceara alguna estupidez y nuevamente, como si los dioses estuvieran atentos escuchando sus pensamientos, oyó la voz que no quería oír.

"¿Estas perdido Uchiha?"

Después de escuchar la voz de Naruto detrás de él, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se volteó lentamente, pero aunque hizo el intento de entender lo que el rubio le decía, Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse en el profundo azul de los ojos que lo veían con expresión desconcertada.

* * *

_Sasuke _

_¡Sasuke!_

_¡SASUKE! _

Naruto se despertó. No podía recordar que había soñado, aunque estaba bastante seguro de haber tenido uno de esos sueños, pero ahora no importaba, se sentía bien; había dormido a las mil maravillas y hasta se había despertado temprano, seguramente sería un buen día.

Se desperezó lentamente, bostezó hasta que su mandíbula casi se desencajó y un sonido familiar surgió de su estómago, tenía hambre. Finalmente salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el sanitario, se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y luego se vistió con el uniforme negro que tanto detestaba; no que le cayera mal la escuela pero el uniforme era demasiado aburrido, pantalones y suéter negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, definitivamente no iba con su personalidad.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió del apartamento y se dirigió hacia la casa de su tío. Una vez adentro, se dio cuenta que, como de costumbre, Asuma ya se había marchado. Naruto sentía mucho cariño por Kurenai, y por eso le dolía que su consejera pasara tanto tiempo sola, especialmente desde que la habían suspendido a causa del embarazo; todo el día encerrada en la casa, con razón le había agarrado por limpiar y cocinar a mas no poder.

La morena estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se esforzaba mucho últimamente; Naruto la observaba desde el comedor, nadie podía entrar a la cocina mientras ella estuviera en plena faena, así que el rubio se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que su tía le sirviera la comida.

"Buenos días" dijo finalmente Kurenai mientras arreglaba la mesa y servía la comida.

"Días, oye¿que hay de comer?" preguntó el chico intrigado ante la cacerola que su tía había pasado a la mesa.

"Ramen de camarón, aún no entiendo como puedo tener ganas de comer eso" dijo Kurenai en tono despectivo.

"Nunca insultes al ramen" le dijo Naruto en tono ofendido, si había algo que no soportaba era que alguien criticara su comida favorita.

Kurenai se rió a carcajadas, luego dio un profundo suspiro y finalmente vio fijamente a su sobrino "Sabes, esta criatura definitivamente es pariente tuya, últimamente no hago mas que comer ramen y en lo particular ni si quiera me gusta" luego se sentó frente a Naruto y comenzó a servir el caldo.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, la idea de tener alguien a quien iniciar en los caminos del ramen definitivamente le agradaba. Tanto la tía como el sobrino comieron animadamente, aunque Naruto devoró el plato de ramen mas rápido que de costumbre; por alguna razón tenía urgencia de marcharse. Una vez terminado el desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con cierta tristeza su tía lo acompañó hasta la salida, últimamente el chico era su única compañía.

"Ve con cuidado Naruto" le dijo mientras buscaba donde recostarse, el bebé le pesaba bastante.

"No te preocupes tía y por cierto, hoy no vendré a cenar" contestó el chico con cierta picardía "hay reunión en casa de Shika"

Kurenai dio un pequeño suspiro, "está bien, entonces no te espero" le contestó mientras pensaba que cocinaría para el almuerzo.

Naruto se alejó lentamente, realmente estaba animado, todo le estaba saliendo bien, hasta había desayunado ramen¿qué mas podía pedir? Caminó hacia la escuela completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en su alrededor. Finalmente llegó al colegio e inmediatamente buscó a sus amigos y justo cuando estaba en medio de una animada charla, sintió un escalofrío que recorrió desde su nuca hasta la base de su columna, era como si alguien lo observara fijamente, pero decidió ignorar la sensación que tenía.

El día transcurrió de lo mas aburrido, clase de matemáticas, de gramática, de sociales y luego ciencias naturales, en fin, otro día común y corriente en su vida, lo único que le provocaba ilusión era la reunión en la casa de Shikamaru. Kiba había prometido conseguir las revistas que Naruto se moría por ver.

Cuando al fin fue la hora de salida, la pandilla conformada por Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, salió de la escuela. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la casa de Shikamaru, la cual quedaba en la misma cuadra que la casa de Naruto, exactamente a dos casas de la residencia de los Asuma.

Naruto y Shikamaru se habían conocido cuando el rubio se mudó a la casa de su tío a la tierna edad de 5 años y habían sido amigos desde entonces; debido a que el rubio se acababa de mudar al vecindario y era nuevo en el jardín de niños, Shika lo ayudó a adaptarse presentándole a Chouji y Kiba, otros niños de la localidad con quienes formaron una gran amistad.

Una vez en la cuadra donde residían, Naruto decidió pasar a la tienda de la esquina para comprar gaseosas y papalinas para mas tarde, el almuerzo lo proveería muy amablemente la señora Nara, pero el resto de la tarde estaban por su cuenta, así que la pandilla entró a la tienda y comenzaron a comprar todo lo que se les ocurrió que podrían necesitar. Cuando habían terminado las compras y se disponían a salir del local, algo llamó la atención del rubio.

Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a la tienda con cara de desconcierto. _¿Y ese que hace aquí?_ Se preguntaba el rubio mientras observaba como el pelinegro veía de un lado a otro con desesperación, como si buscara algo. _Veamos como reacciona_ y con planes malévolos, Naruto se acercó sigilosamente al moreno aprovechando que este veía en dirección contraria y cuando estuvo a solo un paso del Uchiha, se detuvo.

"¿Estas perdido Uchiha?" dijo tratando de hacerse el listo.

Sasuke se volteó lentamente, la expresión de su rostro estaba completamente en blanco, como si le hubieran dado un susto de muerte. Naruto sintió un pequeño escalofrío, nunca había visto al moreno tan sorprendido, es mas, nunca lo había visto expresar prácticamente nada y por un instante sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Retrocedió unos pasos y continuó observando al chico que tenía enfrente, algo no estaba bien.

"Hey¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke Uchiha lo estaba viendo de una manera que lo hacía sentir incómodo.


	4. pequeño malentendido

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD

* * *

_Tan azules como el __cielo, qué profundos son tus ojos Naruto, parecen tan brillantes y aún así puedo ver una sombra en lo mas profundo… quiero saber todos tus secretos, que tanto esconden las ventanas de tu alma, quiero saber todo sobre ti y quiero que tu sepas todo sobre mi también…_

Sasuke se estaba perdiendo en la inmensidad del azul que eran los ojos del rubio que tenía enfrente, el chico le había dicho algo y sabía que los otros tres estaban ahora a su alrededor, pero su mente no le respondía. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero su corazón iba a mil por hora, podía sentir la sangre fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y su respiración cada vez se hacía mas profunda. Sin embargo estaba perfectamente conciente de que no podía dejar que nadie, NADIE, notara que comenzaba a sudar.

De pronto una mano en su hombro lo hizo salir de su concentración. Sasuke volteó lentamente para ver qué estaba sucediendo, no creía poder soportar mas encuentros no deseados, pero para su sorpresa, lo que se encontró fue a una mujer de mediana edad y largo cabello castaño que lo veía con expresión de desconcierto, el moreno parpadeó varias veces y luego vio a su alrededor, Naruto y co. también veían la escena con extrañeza.

"Hijo¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la mujer que tenía a su lado, pero Sasuke apenas logró asentir levemente.

"En ese caso, será mejor que entremos porque la comida se está enfriando" dijo la señora Nara tomando a Sasuke por los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia la casa. "Me alegra que traigan amigos nuevos" le dijo al grupo de chicos que se quedaron parados en la calle con cara de idiotas preguntándose que acababa de suceder.

Una vez adentro de la casa, Sasuke fue guiado hasta el comedor y la madre de Shikamaru lo acomodó en una de las sillas; unos instantes después, Naruto y los demás entraron en la casa. A pesar de la bizarra situación en la que se encontraban, los chicos dejaron sus mochilas muy ordenadamente en la entrada, se dirigieron a la cocina y saludaron a la señora Nara con propiedad, luego regresaron al comedor bajo la mirada curiosa del moreno y como si cada uno ya tuviera un lugar asignado en la mesa, se sentaron.

La mamá de Shika terminó de pasar la comida a la mesa y luego desapareció deseándoles buen provecho. Los muchachos se sirvieron ordenadamente y comenzaron a comer en completo silencio; únicamente se podían oír susurros cuando pedían el salero o servilletas. Sasuke estaba completamente sorprendido, tal era su grado de sorpresa que pasaba la mirada de un chico a otro de manera completamente descarada; en la escuela eran un grupo muy ruidoso pero ahí parecían personas completamente distintas. Totalmente impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, el moreno casi no probó bocado y cuando el resto terminó de comer, voltearon hacia él e inspeccionaron su plato.

Chouji, que estaba sentado a su lado, se acercó a su oído y en una voz casi imperceptible le dijo "si no acabas todo lo que esta en el plato, vamos a tener problemas".

Sasuke volteó a ver al resto, no había necesidad de palabras, todos lo veían con ojos de pánico, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo pero al sentir todas las miradas de la pandilla sobre él, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse la comida que tenía en el plato.

Una vez estaban todos los platos vacíos y casi limpios de lo mucho que los habían raspado, Naruto y co. se levantaron al unísono y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se dirigieron a la cocina a dejar los trastos sucios; nuevamente el moreno imitó a los demás. Cuando la mesa estuvo limpia y los platos cuidadosamente colocados en el lava trastos, los chicos recogieron sus cosas y subieron silenciosamente al cuarto de Shika. Sin saber si debía irse o seguir la corriente, Sasuke se quedó atrás, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la señora Nara.

"Si buscas el baño, se encuentra arriba" le dijo en un tono amigable.

Sin ninguna oportunidad de salir corriendo, Sasuke le dio las gracias y, como si fueran los peldaños que los condenados tienen que subir cuando se dirigen a la horca, dio un profundo suspiro y subió las escaleras con la mirada de la madre de Shika fija en su espalda; estaba decidido a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar arriba.

Con cada grada que subía, el mundo se encogía a su alrededor; estaba consciente que no era bienvenido, pero no se podía ir así nada mas, por otro lado, realmente quería saber que era lo que los chicos hacían cuando se juntaban, pero definitivamente no quería parecer obvio. Mientras consideraba los pros y los contras, sin darse cuenta, se le habían acabado las escaleras y estaba solo frente a un pasillo angosto con varias puertas a los lados. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, caminó lentamente tratando de adivinar qué puerta era la del cuarto de Shika.

No había ningún ruido, de no haber estado completamente seguro que la pandilla había subido, podría haber jurado que arriba no había nadie. Tenía pánico de abrir la puerta equivocada y había comenzado a sudar frío, _¿qué diablos te pasa?_ _Solo debes encontrar la puerta correcta, no puede ser tan difícil. _Pero sí que lo era, estaba llegando al final del corredor y no había encontrado nada, de pronto Chouji abrió la última puerta del corredor y cuando lo vio, le hizo señales para que se apresurara.

Por primera vez en la historia Sasuke se había alegrado de ver al chico regordete, e inmediatamente entró en la habitación de Shika, pero una vez adentro, se paró en seco, no podía estar más sorprendido, el cuarto de Shikamaru era extraño. Tenía una cama, un escritorio con una computadora y su silla, una ventana que daba a la calle y una alfombra en el piso; todo hubiera sido normal de no ser porque las paredes y el techo estaban tapizados con esponja y cartones de huevo, incluso las puertas del closet tenían ese cartón color gris desagradable que hacía que el cuarto se viera tétrico.

Cuando Chouji hubo cerrado la puerta, Shika, Kiba y Naruto voltearon a verlo, no era precisamente la bienvenida más agradable que el moreno hubiera tenido en su vida. Naruto que estaba sentado en la silla, se levantó y dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a Sasuke.

"Y bien Uchiha¿como explicas esto?" le preguntó el rubio con tono autoritario mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, pero no podía darse el lujo de verse débil ante sus compañeros, así que optó por tomar su actitud arrogante habitual, aunque esta vez le costó mucho, y respondió lo mas normal que pudo "Nara, todo es culpa de tu madre".

En cierta forma tenía razón, después de todo, había sido la madre de Shika quien lo había llevado dentro de la casa y había asumido que Sasuke era otro miembro del grupo. Pero obviamente eso no explicaba por qué el moreno había aparecido en el lugar y momento equivocados.

"Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que no hay mas remedio, tendrás que quedarte" dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

El resto de la pandilla volteó a ver a Shika con una expresión de absoluto terror, pero el chico no se inmutó. Mientras tanto Sasuke veía al genio con asombro, no sabía que hacer, estaba claro que no iba a poder salirse de esa.

* * *

Oficialmente era una situación extraña. No solo Sasuke Uchiha estaba en completo estado de shock, si no que él mismo se estaba sintiendo extraño; había sentido un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y se sentía incómodo de que el moreno lo estuviera viendo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de ese color negro azabache que tenían las pupilas del Uchiha. Retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el resto de la pandilla se acercaba a observar la curiosa escena.

De pronto, tan silenciosa como siempre, la madre de Shikamaru apareció junto a ellos; el grupo le era bien conocido, los mismos chicos de siempre, excepto por el joven de cabellos oscuros que parecía estar en otro mundo. La señora Nara se alegró que su hijo hubiese hecho un nuevo amigo, aunque el jovencito se le hacía un poco extraño.

Posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho y cuando este finalmente reaccionó, le dijo "Hijo¿te encuentras bien?".

Ante una leve afirmación por parte del chico, la señora Nara se sintió aliviada y recuperando su humor habitual dijo dirigiéndose a todos "En ese caso, será mejor que entremos porque la comida se está enfriando; me alegra que traigan amigos nuevos".

Qué acababa de pasar, Naruto no podía explicarlo, Sasuke estaba siendo guiado hacia la casa de los Nara y no había nada que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer al respecto. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, y todos estaban igual de sorprendidos que él, pero ninguno dijo nada, no querían enojar a la mamá de Shika.

Resignados, los cuatro jóvenes entraron en la casa y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dejaron sus pertenencias en la entrada, cerca de las escaleras. Acostumbrados como estaban a visitar la casa de Shika, ya sabían como era su mamá y por lo tanto tenían que comportarse lo mejor posible. Naruto conocía mejor que nadie el carácter de la señora Nara ya que habían sido vecinos mucho tiempo y sabía lo mucho que su amigo podía llegar a sufrir. Entonces ¿por qué visitaban la casa de los Nara? Por el cuarto de Shikamaru.

Todos sabían que el chico Nara era un genio, pero lo genial era su habitación; estaba completamente forrada con aislantes que impedían la propagación del sonido. La brillante idea se le había ocurrido a Shika después de la primera reunión que habían tenido cuando recién habían ingresado a la secundaria; su madre, a quien le desagradaba mucho el ruido, se había quejado durante mas de una semana a cerca de el alboroto que se había armado cuando la pandilla había invadido su casa. Perfectamente consciente que su madre los dejaría en paz si tan solo no escuchara nada, el hijo implementó una remodelación del cuarto y aunque no era precisamente estética, era bastante práctica. Desde ese entonces la casa de los Nara era el lugar ideal para hacer las reuniones en donde necesitaban privacidad extra.

Cuando todo estuvo en perfecto orden en la entrada, los chicos fueron a saludar a la mamá de Shika quien estaba en la cocina terminando de servir la comida; con todo el extraño incidente de afuera, no habían tenido oportunidad de darle las buenas tardes y agradecerle la invitación y la comida. Una vez terminado el ritual de presentación y agradecimientos acostumbrados, la pandilla se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en los lugares que tenían asignados desde hacía años.

Como siempre, comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, todo iba normal, de no ser porque cierto moreno los examinaba descaradamente. No solo su presencia hacía la situación extraña y encima tenía la osadía de verlo de esa manera, _¿quién diablos te crees Uchiha? _Pensaba Naruto tratando de no levantar la vista., por alguna razón no le gustaba que Sasuke lo viera.

El rubio trataba de no pensar en Sasuke, desde temprano había tenido la sensación de ser observado y ahora realmente estaba sucediendo. _Piensa en otra cosa¡piensa en otra cosa!_ Se repetía sin mucho éxito, la comida talvez podría hacer que se distrajera, así que puso todo su empeño en saborear al máximo la comida que tenía en su plato, la señora Nara cocinaba muy bien.

Eventualmente el método "piensa en comida" dio resultado, casi logró olvidarse que el moreno estaba ahí, pero de pronto, ya no había mas comida en el plato. Naruto levantó la vista y la dirigió a sus compañeros, Shika ya había terminado igual que Kiba, Chouji se metía el último bocado y Sasuke no había comido casi nada.

_¡¿Qué?!__ ¡No puede ser! _Pensó el rubio mientras veía fijamente el plato del pelinegro. La primera y última vez que no había acabado hasta el último grano de arroz (increíble pero cierto), le traía malos recuerdos, Sasuke tenía que acabarse la comida a toda costa, pero el chico los miraba con desconcierto, entonces Chouji se inclinó sobre él y le explicó la situación.

A Naruto le hizo gracia ver como el moreno, después de ver las miradas de súplica en cada uno de ellos, comenzaba a atragantarse con la comida, se veía lindo¡_¿lindo¡No puedo creer que acabo de pensar eso!_ Parpadeó varias veces como para regresar a ser el mismo y agradeció que nadie hubiera notado la leve sacudida que dio a su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, recogieron la mesa, dejaron ordenada la cocina, tomaron sus mochilas y subieron al cuarto de Shika. Una vez adentro, tiraron sus cosas al lado del escritorio y se acomodaron; el dueño del cuarto en la cama, Naruto en la silla, y finalmente Kiba y Chouji en el suelo.

"Oye Shika¿qué estaba pensando tu mamá?" preguntó Kiba en tono enfadado "así mejor no saco las revistas"

"Es cierto, la reunión se nos arruinó" dijo Chouji mientras abría una bolsa de papalinas.

Shikamaru no respondió, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero no le hallaba solución al problema. Naruto sabía, solo con ver a su amigo, que no había escapatoria, tendrían que dejar que Sasuke entrara en el cuarto, pero realmente no quería verlo ahí, no después de lo que había pensado hacía unos momentos.

Finalmente, con completo desgano Shika le dijo a Chouji "ábrele la puerta".

Con un poco de dificultad, Chouji se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta, unos segundos después Sasuke entró y como era obvio, y le había sucedido al resto en su tiempo, se asombró de ver el cuarto de Shika, todos los presentes lo vieron fijamente, _¿por qué estás aquí?_ Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto se levantó de la silla, necesitaba saber por qué el moreno se encontraba ahí, mientras se acercaba a él, el cosquilleo en el estómago apareció nuevamente, las manos le sudaban frío y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, _¿qué me está pasando?_ ¿Acaso era rabia¿Algún tipo de enojo porque el pelinegro había arruinado sus planes? No, era otra cosa, pero no sabía que.

Tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, el rubio dijo en tono demandante "Y bien Uchiha¿como explicas esto?" mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Sasuke.

El chico no contestó de inmediato, como si estuviera pensando cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras; a Naruto se le hacía extraño, el moreno nunca perdía el temple pero ahora estaba completamente desubicado. _¿Así que no eres tan listo después de todo? _Se dijo a sí mismo, pero cuando creyó haber ganado la batalla, Sasuke volvió a la normalidad.

"Nara, todo es culpa de tu madre" dijo utilizando su típico tono arrogante.

Naruto se desilusionó un poco, le gustaba ver al Uchiha fuera de su elemento y por alguna extraña razón, eso se hacía cada vez mas frecuente. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando¿Cómo que me gusta verlo así?_ Mejor no seguía pensando, cada idea que cruzaba por su mente lo ponía en una situación comprometedora, estaba agradecido de que nadie pudiera oír todas las estupideces que estaba pensando.

Después de un incómodo silencio, finalmente Shika tomó una decisión, "Bueno, ya que estás aquí, supongo que no hay mas remedio, tendrás que quedarte" dijo en su habitual tono desganado mientras el resto de la pandilla lo volteaba a ver buscando una explicación.


	5. la reunión

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD

AN: En este cap, como naru y sasu pasan todo el tiempo juntos, uní ambos puntos de vista jeje

* * *

Definitivamente no era su día.¿Cómo era posible que alguien se metiera en tantos problemas en tan corto tiempo? Fácil, solo había que seguir a Naruto.

De acuerdo, no estaba ni remotamente donde quería estar, su plan había fallado hacía varias horas, y su pulso se estaba acelerando. Malas noticias, cada uno de los chicos había regresado a su lugar y estaban callados tratando de no pensar en su presencia, podía sentirlo, _¡Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido! _pero justo cando estaba a punto de ahogarse, Shikamaru habló.

"bien Uchiha, no sé por qué estas aquí, no eres mi amigo y en general ni siquiera me caes bien; es una situación problemática pero no vamos a sacrificarnos por ti" mientras Shika hablaba, Sasuke no pudo evitar darse cuenta que lo que el genio acababa de decirle era muchísimo mas de lo que habían hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaban de ser compañeros.

"Kiba, saca las revistas y mas te vale comportarte Uchiha, realmente no quieres ver a mi madre enojada" continuó diciendo el Nara.

_¡Demonios, tenías que arruinarlo todo!_ Se dijo el rubio mientras preguntaba a los dioses por qué esas cosas le pasaban solo a él. La última persona que hubiera querido que estuviera allí, estaba parada justamente enfrente; ¿qué había hecho en su vida anterior para merecer semejante tortura?, simplemente no podía ni imaginarlo.

Con un leve asentimiento por parte de los demás, Kiba sacó las revistas y se las pasó a sus amigos. Chouji hizo una breve señal al pelinegro para que se acomodara en el suelo y luego le pasó una revista también.

"¿Playboy?" fue lo único que acertó a decir el moreno mientras veía la revista que tenía en las manos, luego levantó la cabeza para ver al resto. "¿Se juntan a ver revistas de adultos?" continuó diciendo ante las miradas sorprendidas de la pandilla.

_¿Qué se cree? _Pensó Naruto; era bastante difícil conseguir esas revistas, un primo de Kiba había viajado a Estados Unidos y las había traído, él había esperado semanas para poder ver la Penthouse que tenía enfrente y luego la Sports Illustrated que Shikamaru veía despreocupadamente y encima el chico que se había auto invitado cuestionaba sus actividades, _¡es el colmo!_

"¡oye, si vas a estar protestando, mejor te marchas!" dijo Naruto en tono enfadado mientras se levantaba levemente de la silla acercándose al moreno en forma amenazadora, definitivamente no quería a Sasuke ahí.

_Piensa rápido, ¡Piensa rápido! _Se decía Sasuke a sí mismo, _¡si pudiera irme me iría dobe! _Pero no podía, estaba atrapado entre la pared de cartón y la madre de Shikamaru y no sabía cuál era peor.

"Está bien" dijo finalmente "Ya no diré nada, simplemente me imaginé que hacían cosas más interesantes" el tono arrogante apenas había logrado salir, pero en cuanto terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de su grave error, _el pez muere por su propia boca, _acababa de admitir que se interesaba en las actividades de la pandilla.

"¿y desde cuando te interesa que hacemos?" inquirió el rubio levantándose otro poco, trataba de mantener la calma pero no lo estaba logrando, la sangre le hervía. _¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Cómo haces que me enfade tanto?_

_Golpe bajo, ¿desde cuando me interesa lo que haces dobe? Ya perdí la cuenta._ Su propia mente lo traicionaba, pero Sasuke no movió un solo músculo, desde el suelo veía como Naruto se ponía rojo, la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas haciendo que se ruborizara; el moreno sabía que era del enojo, pero en ese momento pensó lo mucho que le gustaría que el chico se ruborizara por otra cosa.

_Otra vez esa mirada, ¿por qué me miras así Uchiha? ¿__Por qué me ves como si no me hubieras visto nunca?_ Nuevamente los ojos azabaches de Sasuke hacían que Naruto perdiera la noción del tiempo y el espacio, el mundo se volvía borroso y sin darse cuenta, el chico se levantó completamente de la silla y vio fijamente al moreno que tenía sentado enfrente.

"No me intereso en realidad, simplemente imaginé que hacían otras cosas" dijo Sasuke tratando de mantener la compostura, la tensión en el ambiente había aumentado significativamente y un Naruto visiblemente sonrojado y temblando de furia trataba de no confundirlo con un saco de boxeo.

"ejem…" interrumpió Shikamaru antes que el rubio pudiera responderle al moreno, "si quieren discutir sus problemas mutuos, ¿por qué no mejor consiguen una habitación? así dejan que el resto vea mujeres en paz".

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con un Shika inmerso en su observación de la anatomía femenina y completamente ajeno a lo que acababa de decir; Kiba comenzó a reírse, el comentario que había hecho el genio podía ser malinterpretado tan fácilmente que inclusive Chouji se atragantó con una papalina.

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Naruto volvió a sentarse; si era posible, y el rubio sospechaba que así era, toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en su rostro y podría haber apostado que lucía como un tomate uniformado. _Lo extraño es que acabo de imaginarme esa escena, _pensó el chico horrorizado, ya había cruzado por su mente la idea de que el Uchiha era lindo y ahora esto, algo realmente malo le estaba sucediendo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la frontera, a Sasuke no le iba mejor. _¿Yo? ¿En un cuarto? ¡¿Con Naruto?!_ Eso no lo había pensado nunca. Le gustaba el rubio, quería estar con él pero jamás se había imaginado algo tan gráfico como lo que ahora tenía en mente. Si antes se había sentido nervioso, ahora se había encendido la alarma; su corazón completamente errático, le ardían las mejillas, y su imaginación estaba completamente suelta. _¡¿Es eso posible?!_ Se preguntaba mientras las mil y un imágenes de él, en un cuarto, con Naruto, hacían fiesta en su mente.

Ambos chicos trataron fallidamente de disimular, lo cual solo hacía que Kiba se continuara matando de la risa y en cuanto Chouji pudo respirar nuevamente, acompañó a su amigo. Únicamente Shikamaru parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El rubio y el moreno optaron por ignorar el resto de bromas que Kiba hizo sobre el comentario de Shika. Naruto lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su amigo, pero éste lo ignoró; tratando de mantener la calma, el rubio decidió enterrar la cara en la Penthouse, pero no veía a ninguna de las chicas que estaban ahí, por alguna razón, toda la emoción de ver la revista había sido estropeada por cierto moreno que también había decidido utilizar la publicación como un accesorio para el rostro. _Uchiha, ¡¿por qué te encanta arruinarme la vida?! _Pensó el rubio, mientras cerraba sus ojos azules y se repetía _piensa en otra cosa._

_¿Me habré levantado con el pie izquierdo? ¿A cual de los dioses ofendí? ¿Cómo me salgo de esta? _Y preguntas similares eran todo lo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenía en mente. Las mejillas aún le ardían, sabía que su piel era tan pálida que hasta el mas leve rubor se haría notar, así que trató de respirar tranquilamente para estabilizar el corazón que le daba brincos de emoción o de nerviosismo o de locura.

Y así, la tarde transcurrió entre bromas ambiguas, intercambios de revistas y dos chicos que hacían todo lo humanamente posible para no verse afectados por la presencia del otro. Shikamaru se limitó a observar, no dijo nada en toda la tarde, pero ya sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y como siempre, después de estudiar la situación, encontró la solución. Se tenía que quedar callado y eso hizo.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde, finalmente los chicos decidieron que era hora de abandonar la casa de Shika y al igual que cuando entraron, bajaron sigilosamente las escaleras, se despidieron de la señora Nara y al salir a la calle, cada cual tomó su camino. Naruto cruzó la calle y en un momento de debilidad Sasuke volteó a verlo mientras Shikamaru observaba la escena desde la puerta de su casa.

"qué problemático" dijo el Nara con un suspiro.


	6. preludio al caos

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD

* * *

Hacía un poco de frío, la noche estaba clara y podía ver las estrellas en el firmamento. Respiró profundamente y con un suspiro regresó al problemita que tenía. Naruto le gustaba y le gustaba mucho más después de haberlo visto rojito casi toda la tarde. ¿Era posible que alguien fuera tan adorablemente insoportable? Por lo visto si, ya que el rubio se las había arreglado para hacerle pasar la peor y mejor tarde de su vida.

A pesar de los enredos, la presión de grupo y los confrontamientos con el objeto de su afecto, no podía negar que se la había pasado bien. Sobre todo le había hecho gracia que las bromas de Kiba hubieran hecho que Naruto se avergonzara y por lo tanto le dirigiera miradas asesinas a todos, pero para Sasuke, el chico se veía precioso enojado.

Esos ojos azules tan llenos de contradicciones eran lo que mas le fascinaba, ahora sabía que Naruto era lo que mas quería. Caminando hacia su casa, se fue pensando cómo era que su plan hubiera fallado, pero se dio cuenta que cuando de su rubio se trataba, simplemente no podía pensar claro.

_Mi rubio, __mi Naruto, si, mío, mío y de nadie mas,_ pensó mientras avanzaba sin poner mucha atención a dónde iba hasta que finalmente llegó a su casa. Recordó que una vez hacía muchísimo tiempo su aniki, Itachi, lo había regañado por ser tan posesivo con su mascota, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando realmente quería a alguien, se obsesionaba.

_¿__Cómo no me di cuenta antes¿Cómo fue que llegué a amarte tanto?_ Eran las preguntas que rondaban sus más profundos pensamientos, y solo el hecho de pensar que acababa de pasa tiempo junto a sus amados ojos azules, hizo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegó a su casa, siguió su rutina y después de comer, se fue a dormir; no habían tareas, no tenía nada mas por qué preocuparse, excepto soñar con Naruto, cosa que sucedió y por la cual el moreno despertó de muy buen humor al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la escuela, todo era lo mismo de siempre, el club de fans, las clases aburridas, Naruto y compañía tratando de ignorarlo y la urgencia que tenía de ver al rubio jugando football en el receso; si, todo hubiera sido maravilloso de no ser porque justo en clase de psicología tuvo el mal presentimiento que Kakashi sensei se traía algo entre manos. No era normal que el profesor le guiñara el ojo.

"Muy bien estudiantes, les tengo una sorpresa" dijo el maestro con un aire malévolo después de entrar al salón. Los alumnos habían quedado muy interesados en la clase pasada y por lo tanto les había preparado algo especial.

Los estudiantes hicieron un silencio sepulcral, todos querían saber que nuevo tema revelador les impartiría el profesor y por lo tanto estuvieron atentos a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Ya que el tema les ha interesado mucho, he decidido que ustedes impartirán la clase" y mientras decía esto, todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Otra sonrisa del profesor y a Sasuke se le encogió el mundo al darse cuenta que le había dedicado una mirada pícara, _¿qué tramas sensei? No me gusta como me estas viendo._

"Y para ello, en parejas, deberán realizar una investigación del tema que les asigne" terminó el maestro y los alumnos comenzaron a protestar.

_Esto no puede ser bueno, para nada, es malísimo¡¿por qué me sigue viendo?!_ Tal vez era su imaginación pero sentía que Kakashi le hablaba solo a él. ¿Acaso sabía algo el maestro¿Se había dado cuenta? _¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?_ No podía ser, él mismo se había dado cuenta hacía un par de días, Kakashi sensei no podía estar al tanto, lo mas probable era que se estuviera volviendo paranoico. Respiró profundamente para calmarse mientras el profesor callaba la clase, pero trató de que nadie notara lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

"Bien, pasaran a exponer su investigación el próximo martes, eso les da 5 días para prepararse" dijo Hatake Kakashi, con tono autoritario "y yo decidiré las parejas" sentenció.

_Definitivamente esto no está bien,_ pensó el Uchiha mientras decidía si le gustaría o no trabajar con Naruto, aunque esperaba que las probabilidades fueran remotas, no podía tener tan buena o mala suerte, simplemente era improbable, aunque dependía mucho del método de pareamiento que se usara.

"Aburame y Akimichi" dijo Kakashi sensei "investigarán qué es el género y quien lo impone" dijo el Hatake.

A Sasuke le cayó como agua fría, _no puede ser¡no puede ser!_ No tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que venía, era por orden de lista, y mientras el profesor continuaba nombrando y asignando, el moreno comenzó a hacer cálculos, cuantas personas habían en la clase, y sus apellidos en orden alfabético, _demonios, no sé el apellido de Kiba, digamos que está entre la B y la T,_ y antes de que el moreno pudiera terminar de barajar las probabilidades, el corazón le dio un salto.

"Uchiha y Uzumaki" sentenció el maestro. Sasuke cerró los ojos¿es que acaso alguien estaba leyendo su mente y había decidido cumplir sus deseos? "investigarán las causas y prejuicios de la homosexualidad".

Abrió tanto los ojos que pudieron haberse salido de su órbita, _no puede ser cierto¿por qué a mi Kami sama¿Qué hice para merecer esto? _Y tratando de mostrar su habitual aire arrogante, volteó a ver al rubio que parpadeaba incesantemente a su lado, tratando de que su mente procesara la información que acababa de recibir.

* * *

Cruzó la calle despreocupado, pero aunque tenía la leve sospecha de estar siendo observado, no dejó que esa sensación lo molestara, al menos no por el momento. Subió las escaleras con desgano y en cuanto entró en su cuartito, se quitó el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme y se tiró a la cama sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse la pijama.

La tarde que tanto había esperado se había arruinado completamente desde el instante en que Sasuke Uchiha había doblado en la esquina de su cuadra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Naruto nunca lo sabría pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él.

Desde hacía unos días había notado que el moreno se comportaba de manera extraña, pero hoy había sido el colmo; aparecerse por ahí y arruinarle la vida de esa forma no era para nada normal y mucho menos en un chico que prácticamente no le hablaba y que cuando lo hacía, era solo para insultarlo y demostrarle así la "superioridad" de la que tanto alardeaba.

_¿__Qué te pasa Uchiha? _Algo se traía, pero Naruto no tenía la más remota idea de qué podía tratarse. Mientras daba vueltas en el colchón tratando de conciliar el sueño, recordó él también había estado extraño. _Increíble pero cierto, llegué a pensar que Sasuke se veía lindo. _¿Cómo había sucedido¿Cómo era posible que él viera a otro hombre "lindo"? porque hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, no jugaba para el otro equipo, a él le gustaban las chicas.

Y habían chicas lindas en la escuela, para comenzar Sakura, luego Ino, Hinata era muy tímida pero bonita al fin y al cabo, y su sempai Tenten no se quedaba atrás, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos color onix que había tenido enfrente toda la tarde.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió mientras recordaba que Sasuke se había sonrojado. _Así que eres humano después de todo. _Probablemente el moreno no se había dado cuenta, pero había mantenido un leve rubor en sus mejillas durante toda la tarde, a pesar de haber tratado de parecer el mismo bastardo de siempre. _Y ahí está otra vez, se veía lindo, _esa palabrita la tenía fijada en la mente, "lindo", si, eso era, Sasuke Uchiha, por increíble que sonara, era lindo.

_¡NO PUEDE SER!_ La mente del rubio luchaba contra ella misma, se contradecía incansablemente, mientras la razón le decía que él no podía pensar eso de un hombre, pero algo mas en lo profundo de su mente le seguía repitiendo que el teme de Sasuke Uchiha no solo era lindo, sino que también era sexy y que esa mirada despectiva que dirigía a todos lo hacía ver todavía mejor, si es que eso era posible.

Y así continuó dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que a eso de las 2 de la madrugada, logró dormirse.

El despertador sonó unas escasas 4 horas después, pero el rubio optó por no hacerle caso, según él, acababa de cerrar los ojos y un rato mas tarde, mientras continuaba soñando las incoherencias que se le estaban haciendo costumbre últimamente, sonó el teléfono. Mas dormido que despierto, dirigió su mano hasta la mesita de noche y levantó el auricular.

"Naruto, vas a llegar tarde" le dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, "ya no tienes tiempo de desayunar".

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" le preguntó el rubio a su tía.

"Qué ya no te da tiempo de comer¡vete a la escuela ya!" le ordenó Kurenai y luego colgó el teléfono.

De un salto, Naruto salió de la cama, se bañó en tiempo record y se vistió casi en la puerta; bajó las escaleras arreglándose la corbata y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Por alguna providencia divina, logró llegar antes que cerraran el portón y se reunió con sus amigos.

Debido a la extraña experiencia que habían tenido con el Uchiha el día anterior, la pandilla decidió alejarse e ignorarlo como usualmente lo hacían, solo que ahora sí tenían una razón, lo último que Naruto quería era que el moreno anduviera rondando, suficientes problemas tenía en su mente como para tener que lidiar con la presencia de Sasuke.

Otro partido de football al receso, esta vez lo ganó el equipo de ultimo grado, todo gracias a Rock Lee, claro está. Se rumoraba que el chico había conseguido una beca deportiva y que su ingreso a la universidad estaba garantizado, por lo que Naruto se sentía celoso, el esperaba poder lograr lo mismo el próximo año, realmente deseaba continuar sus estudios y en su situación actual, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo sin ayuda extra.

Al final del receso, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases, tenían psicología otra vez y no podían negar que sentían mucha curiosidad por lo que Kakashi sensei les diría ese día, la clase se había quedado muy interesante el martes pasado.

Naruto tomó su lugar junto a Sasuke e hizo todo lo humanamente posible por parecer indiferente, como si no conociera al moreno que tenía al lado. En eso, Kakashi Hatake hizo su entrada triunfal al salón y por alguna razón, parecía estar feliz.

"Muy bien estudiantes, les tengo una sorpresa" dijo el maestro mientras todos los alumnos se callaban, "ya que el tema les ha interesado mucho, he decidido que ustedes impartirán la clase".

Eso si era una sorpresa y los estudiantes lo hicieron notar. _¿Nosotros daremos la clase¿Pero cómo si no sabemos nada? _Y antes de que mas dudas aparecieran en la mente del rubio, el profesor continuó con su explicación, "y para ello, en parejas, deberán realizar una investigación del tema que les asigne".

Algunos alumnos protestaron, pero Naruto no se unió al motín, una loca idea acababa de cruzar su mente, _¿y si me tocara trabajar con Sasuke?_ Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de su pensamiento, lo más probable era que las parejas fueran por afinidad, entonces trabajaría con Shikamaru y no tendría problemas.

"Bien, pasaran a exponer su investigación el próximo martes, eso les da 5 días para prepararse" dijo el sensei, "y yo decidiré las parejas" era una orden directa. "Aburame y Akimichi, investigarán qué es el género y quien lo impone".

_No puede ser tan malo_ pensaba Naruto, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no pasaba nada para no entrar en un estado de ansiedad, y mientras Kakashi sensei continuaba nombrando las parejas, el rubio pedía al cielo, _por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke, por favor que no sea Sasuke…_

"Uchiha y Uzumaki, investigarán las causas y prejuicios de la homosexualidad" oyó que dijo el maestro en la lejanía. Comenzó a parpadear tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco.


	7. día 1, Jueves

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

* * *

No pudo evitarlo, fue un acto reflejo completamente ajeno a su voluntad, pero hizo lo posible por mantener la cordura, después de todo él era el gran Sasuke Uchiha y toda la población femenina de la clase había volteado a verlo decepcionada, pero él no podía dejar de ver a Naruto quien seguía sin poder reaccionar.

_Increíble,_ pensó, pero no había duda, Kami sama de alguna forma se las arreglaba para complicarle la existencia, tendría que trabajar con Naruto, y nada menos que del tema que le interesaba. _¿Kakashi sensei, como pudiste?_ Si el maestro sabía o no, ya no era importante, si sus reacciones eran tan obvias, no venía al caso, estaba entre la espada y la pared y no veía como podía salir bien librado de esa situación.

_Trabajar con Naruto, _era el único pensamiento que había en su mente.

_Por favor que no sea Sasuke,_ pensó el rubio una ultima vez esperando haber oído mal, pero cuando sintió las numerosas miradas de odio y celos que las chicas de la clase le dirigían, Naruto supo que no había estado soñando, Kakashi sensei acababa de darle un golpe bajo.

Volteó la cabeza lentamente solo para encontrarse a un pelinegro que lo miraba con arrogancia, como si no soportara la idea de tener que trabajar con él. _¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?_ Se preguntó como si realmente esperara una respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio y mientras ambos continuaban viéndose fijamente, el cosquilleo en el estómago apareció otra vez.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido Sasuke y Naruto continuaron viéndose a los ojos y ninguno hizo ningun movimiento hasta que, tratando de recuperar la atención de la clase, Kakashi sensei se aclaró la garganta y continuó la explicación de los términos de entrega para el trabajo. Tanto el rubio como el moreno, voltearon inmediatamente la mirada hacia el frente y trataron de concentrarse en la clase, pero Shikamaru, que estaba dos escritorios delante de Sasuke, dirigió una ultima mirada a su amigo antes de dar un pequeño suspiro y voltearse también, la vida se le iba a complicar, podía sentirlo.

La clase finalizó sin mayor revuelo, aunque se mantuvo un ambiente sombrío después de que las chicas vieran destrozadas su oportunidad de trabajar con el Uchiha, pero a Kakashi sensei pareció no importarle, el se veía radiante de felicidad y con ese buen humor salió de la clase en cuanto sonó el timbre. Una vez fuera el maestro, los estudiantes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la clase de matemáticas como de costumbre, pero ahora más que nunca cierto moreno y cierto rubio se estaban evitando a toda costa.

_A quien le importan las matemáticas en estos momentos¡yo no puedo trabajar con Naruto!_ En realidad no era que no pudiera, cierta parte de su mente rogaba por hacerlo, tenía la excusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no quería; no quería imaginarse lo que pudiera suceder, _¿y si digo alguna estupidez¿Y si hago alguna estupidez?_ Que tanto podría controlarse, no podía saberlo. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando¿Controlarme¿De que? _Y la imaginación del pelinegro se volvió vívida en ese preciso instante.

_¿Y ahora por qué se pone rojo?_ No había sido su intención, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Sasuke. En la clase de matemáticas se sentaban lo mas alejados posible, uno en cada esquina del salón, y aún así Naruto trataba de ver que era lo que el moreno hacía. _¿Me estoy volviendo loco?_ Pensó y se volteó hacia Shikamaru, quien se sentaba a la par, buscando consuelo o consejo, pero su amigo estaba, o muy concentrado en la clase, o se había quedado dormido con los ojos semiabiertos otra vez.

Lo último que quería era hablar de temas con los que no se sentía bien, y menos con la única persona que lo hacía sentir realmente incómodo _¿Kami, por qué me castigas así?_ Pero sus suplicas no tenían respuesta. Si nadie lo ayudaba, tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos, _hablaré con Kakashi sensei y le pediré que me cambie de pareja,_ seguramente el maestro entendería que no se llevaba bien con Sasuke y que lo mejor era que no trabajaran juntos y con todo planeado, el rubio sintió alivio y trató de finalmente entender de qué se trataban las identidades trigonométricas.

_Respira, solo respira,_ se decía el moreno a si mismo tratando de que el calor que tenía en las mejillas bajara; agradecía sentarse hasta atrás o toda la clase se hubiera dado cuenta de su súbita transformación en tomate. _Está decidido, no puedo trabajar con ese usuratonkachi_, no le gustaba la idea de tener que pasar tiempo a solas con Naruto, por obvias razones, y tenía que buscar la forma de salirse de semejante lío sin perder su dignidad en el proceso.

_Hablaré con Kakashi sensei_, pensó mientras dirigía un vistazo al rubio sentado al otro lado de la clase y se sorprendió al ver lo tranquilo que se miraba. _Por nuestro propio bien, no podemos trabajar juntos_, trataba de convencerse mientras el diablillo en su hombro izquierdo le decía que no fuera idiota y el angelito en el lado derecho se abstenía de realizar comentarios.

Mientras realizaban un ejercicio, Naruto aprovechó que otros alumnos estaban haciendo consultas a Ebisu sensei, para despertar a Shikamaru, y contarle su brillante idea de hablar con Kakashi. Shika trató de mantenerse despierto mientras el rubio hablaba, pero aunque ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, decidió que era mejor que su amigo mantuviera viva la esperanza de poder librase de lo que iba a pasar, y simplemente le dijo "intentalo, no tienes nada que perder".

En cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, Sasuke salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo y evadiendo el mar de chicas que siempre estaban dispuesas a ser ignoradas, se dirigió hacia el salón de maestros. Era costumbre de Kakashi sensei llegar tarde y salir temprano, pero como si lo estuviera esperando, ese día estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sillones del salón en donde los profesores encontraban la paz y tranquilidad que no existía afuera.

Con paso firme y la decisión tomada, el moreno se dirigió hacia el maestro, pero antes que pudiera articular palabra, éste se le adelantó.

"Ya sé a que viene joven Uchiha, pero mi decisión es absoluta" le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, "y eso va para usted también joven Uzumaki" dijo dirigiéndose a un desconcertado Naruto que acababa de abrir la puerta del salón.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano, Kakashi le indicó al rubio que se acercara y el chico obedeció; una vez estuvo parado al lado de Sasuke, el maestro continuó con su pequeño discurso: "ya sé que no se llevan bien y es precisamente por eso por lo que trabajaran juntos y me entregaran un trabajo ejemplar, así que dejen de quejarse y aprovechen su tiempo." Y dicho esto, se levantó del sillón y se fue dejando al par de estudiantes sin oportunidad para objetar.

Después del estupor inicial, finalmente los dos se dieron cuenta que era inútil el querer evitarlo y se resignaron a su triste destino.

"En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que trabajar juntos" dijo Sasuke, la parte de su mente que se moría por trabajar con el rubio había actuado sola, pero se las había arreglado para sonar indiferente.

"Si no hay mas remedio" le respondió Naruto con un aire de decepción, todavía no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte "pero hoy no tengo ganas de investigar" y diciendo eso, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, _está bien _pensó, _mientras menos tiempo pasemos juntos, mejor, _y también salió del salón.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pensamientos suicidas, Sasuke caminó hacia su casa _¿cómo fue que terminé así?_ Se preguntaba incesantemente, pero realmente no lo sabía, por más que intentaba encontrar una explicación, no la había, trabajaría con Naruto y eso lo torturaba. Entró en su mansión y siguió su rutina diaria, para luego subir a su habitación y hundir la cara en la almohada de su cama, esperando morir asfixiado.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" le preguntó Naruto a Shika mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Te digo que es injusto, ni siquiera me llevo bien con el teme, Kakashi sensei es un desconsiderado, y encima quiere que hagamos un buen trabajo, yo con ese¿cómo se le ocurre?" Tan acostumbrado como estaba a que el Nara no le respondiera, Naruto continuó con su monólogo de quejas hasta que llegaron a su cuadra.

"Es una situación problemática, pero sobrevivirás" fue lo único que le dijo Shikamaru antes de entrar a su casa.

_Eso espero_, y pensando eso, el rubio entró al edificio, subió las gradas lentamente y luego se encerró en su habitación a ver tele, esperando que el día siguiente nunca llegara.


	8. día 2, Viernes

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

* * *

_Sigo vivo,_ fue lo único que cruzó por su mente cuando los suaves rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana lo despertaron. Con menos ganas que de costumbre, se levantó de la cama y pensó seriamente no asistir al colegio, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. _Mientras mas rápido terminé la investigación, mejor, _se decidió, pero aunque su mente ya estaba lista, su cuerpo no se movía.

_Es increíble el efecto que tienes sobre mi usuratonkachi,_ pensaba mientras se alistaba para irse; como casi siempre sucedía, no desayunó, y lentamente caminó hacia su calvario. Afortunadamente no vería a Kakashi sensei ese día, porque en el estado en el que se encontraba, era capaz de asesinar al maestro. _¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerla de celestino? _Se preguntó, porque eso era lo que estaba sucediendo; de alguna manera el maestro sabía.

Finalmente con un pequeño suspiro entró a la escuela y estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que una chica pelirrosa lo estaba siguiendo descaradamente.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" dijo Sakura con voz melosa, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se aclaró la garganta y repitió "¿Sasuke-kun?"

Saliendo de su trance, el moreno se volteó para encontrarse a la chica de ojos verdes viéndolo sonrojada. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente a manera de contestación, pero como el pelinegro ya sabía, las indirectas no funcionaban con esa niña.

"Sasuke-kun, me preguntaba si pudieras ayudarme con la tarea de matemáticas, no la entendí bien" le dijo con una voz todavía mas melosa si es que eso era posible.

_¿Tarea de matemáticas¿__Había tarea de matemáticas? _No había hecho la tarea, por primera vez en la historia no había hecho una tarea, es mas, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera tarea. _¿Tan idiota me has vuelto Naruto?_ Por lo visto si, se contestó él mismo resignado.

"No hice la tarea" le respondió cortante a la chica y dándose la media vuelta, se fue dejándola plantada. _Sabía que no debí venir hoy,_ se repitió, pero ya estaba ahí y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que se dirigió hacia sus clases y los períodos pasaron llevando un sentimiento de vació que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

_¿Por qué no habrá venido? _Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

* * *

Había visto demasiada tele, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta a qué horas se había dormido, pero no había dormido bien, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama e incluso había decidido levantarse temprano para acabar su sufrimiento.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, no quería salir pero sabía que no podía quedarse, Kurenai lo mataría si faltaba a clases. _No hay mas remedio,_ pensó mientras se vestía, había algo en la situación que realmente le incomodaba, no era en sí trabajar en pareja, o trabajar el tema que le habían dejado, era trabajar con Sasuke.

_Porque últimamente me han pasado cosas raras, _recordaba mientras bajaba las escaleras, _he pensado cosas raras_; cruzó la calle y entró en la residencia de los Sarutobi como todas las mañanas. Kurenai había hecho ramen nuevamente, pero ni siquiera el olor de su comida favorita pudo levantarle el ánimo y su tía lo notó.

"¿te encuentras bien Naruto?" le preguntó al verlo tan decaído; el rubio todavía no había probado bocado y eso no era buena señal.

"si, no te preocupes" le contestó el chico tratando de sonar normal, pero sus ojos azules no mentían, algo le pasaba.

"¿estas seguro que estas bien?, porque si te sientes mal, puedes faltar al colegio" le dijo su tía con tono preocupado.

_¿__En serio? _Pensó Naruto y el rostro se le iluminó. Eso era lo que necesitaba, no ir a la escuela y evitar a Sasuke hasta que lograra ordenar sus pensamientos. "tienes razón, no estoy bien" le respondió y se levantó de la mesa "¿puedo recostarme un rato?"

Kurenai parpadeó varias veces tratando de creer lo que estaba pasando, el plato de ramen de Naruto seguía intacto y el chico se había dirigido hacia la sala para tirarse en el sofá. Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo y justo cuando quiso preguntarle, el rubio comenzó a roncar.

Muy sigilosamente, la mujer embarazada salió de su casa y se dirigió a la residencia de los Nara. La mamá de Shikamaru la saludó y cuando Kurenai pidió hablar con el muchacho, ésta llamó a su hijo, quien se sorprendió al ver a la consejera de la escuela en la puerta. Una vez Shika estuvo afuera, su madre entró a la casa para darles privacidad.

"Shikamaru. ¿Tu sabes que le pasa a Naruto?" le preguntó Kurenai preocupada, "no quiso comer ramen".

Con un pequeño suspiro y una leve sonrisa, el chico genio simplemente dijo "es problemático, pero solo Naruto puede resolver su problema".

"entonces no será problemático que me lo digas si de todas formas no hay nada que yo pueda hacer" le respondió Kurenai y ante semejante lógica, Shikamaru le dijo lo que sabía.

"¿y todo eso solo por un trabajo?" preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

"hay otras complicaciones" contestó el Nara "creo que Naruto está dudando muchas cosas".

"ya veo" dijo pensativa, "en ese caso, no puedo hacer nada, solo espero que encuentre la respuesta que está buscando" susurró mas para ella que para Shika, "bien, gracias y disculpa la molestia" le dijo al chico quien contestó con un leve asentir de la cabeza.

Al entrar de nuevo en su casa, Kurenai vio al chico hiperactivo completamente dormido en el sofá, era increíble que pudiera dormir tan placidamente ahí, pero así era. Desde pequeño Naruto había encontrado consuelo en ese viejo sofá, tal vez era porque su tío le había contado que precisamente ahí, sus padres se habían besado por primera vez. A la muerte de su abuelo, Asuma había heredado todo el mobiliario y aunque se había desecho de la gran mayoría, había conservado ese sofá porque a Naruto le gustaba mucho, y desde entonces ese mueble era el refugio del rubio.

A pesar de lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse en pie últimamente, Kurenai se quedó viendo a su sobrino un rato mas, problemas de identidad, amistad, odio o amor, ella sabía que eran normales, pero es que Naruto era tan seguro de sí mismo, que estaba asombrada de verlo dudar.

Con esfuerzo se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le susurró al oído "descansa" le dió un beso en la mejilla y luego se perdió en la cocina nuevamente.

* * *

Era la hora de salida y algo le faltaba. _¿Dónde te metiste? _Su mente daba vueltas alrededor de tan simple pregunta y en un acto de desesperación, decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa. _¿Tanto es mi deseo de verlo? _Seguía cuestionándose, pero sabía la respuesta, había sufrido lo indecible porque su rubio no había llegado al colegio.

Caminó rápidamente aunque tratando de no correr, a pesar de que era lo que mas quería en ese momento. Llegó al edificio donde vivía Naruto, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era su apartamento y concentrado como estaba en averiguar dónde andaba el ojiazul, no se dio cuenta que Shikamaru acababa de doblar la esquina y lo miraba fijamente.

El Nara suspiró, aún no sabía por qué iba a hacerlo, pero hablaría con Sasuke, después de todo Naruto era su amigo.

"está en la casa de su tío" le dijo al moreno quien hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que era observado.

_¿__Por qué a mí?_ Fue lo único que Sasuke le preguntó a Kami-sama y se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Shikamaru. Por extraño que pareciera, el chico frente a él tenía algo que parecía una mirada de complicidad, pero era tan sutil que el pelinegro pensó que su vista le fallaba.

"Naruto está en casa de su tío" le repitió Shika y le señaló la casa que estaba frente al edificio "pero no es buen momento, se siente mal" le dijo y dando media vuelta, entró a su casa.

_¿__Pero que¿Tan obvio soy? _Se preguntó, definitivamente Shikamaru era listo, él sabía lo que estaba pasando e incluso se podía decir que lo estaba ayudando. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del Uchiha, si Naruto se sentía mal, mínimo le hablaría para ponerse de acuerdo y hacer el trabajo otro día, ya se las arreglarían después. Caminó hacia la casa de los Sarutobi, respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre.

De no haberse enterado antes que Kurenai sensei era tía de Naruto, se hubiera sorprendido cuando la morena le abrió la puerta; pero no, ese no había sido el problema, lo que lo asustó fue que Kurenai le sonriera como si supiera a lo que iba, pero Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

"Naruto no está bien en este momento, pero le diré que estuviste aquí, tal vez puedan juntarse mañana" le dijo la mujer en tono agradable.

"gracias" le contestó el Uchiha, "realmente tenemos que hacer una buena investigación" acertó a decir intuyendo que Kurenai estaba enterada del trabajo.

Luego se despidieron y con una sensación de alivio, Sasuke se fue a su casa. Era un viernes por la tarde, el día en que su teléfono no paraba de sonar; toda la población femenina quería salir con él pero éste simplemente las ignoraba, así que desconectó la línea del teléfono para no oír el molesto timbre que emitía y decidió darse un largo baño de agua tibia, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Y así llego la noche, y después de mucho reflexionar, estaba convencido de que quería a Naruto.

* * *

Había dormido toda la mañana y su estómago le estaba reclamando, así que cuando su tía lo llamó para almorzar, saltó del sofá y no había terminado de sentarse en el comedor cuando ya estaba devorando el ramen que tenía enfrente.

"esta vez si estabas mal" le dijo Kurenai a modo de comentario, "Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban preocupados"

"¿Sasuke?" Le preguntó con incredulidad "¿y ahora que pasó con ese teme?"

"vino a buscarte" le respondió su tía, "por lo del trabajo de investigación, dijo que tienen mucho que hacer"

"ah, eso…" contestó de mala gana, no quería pensar en _eso_.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, y como normalmente sucedía, Asuma no estaba. Cuando hubo terminado de comer, el rubio se fue a su apartamento, había dormido, si, pero no había aclarado nada y menos con el sueño que había tenido.

_Y soñé con ese baka otra vez, pero cada día los sueños se me vuelven mas extraños_ pensó, sobre todo por las curiosas reacciones que tenía su anatomía cuando soñaba con Sasuke. _Me estoy volviendo loco,_ se dijo y llamó a Shikamaru para ponerse al día de lo que habían visto en clase.

Terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente, decidió posponer una vez mas el análisis del caso Uchiha, lo único que quería era terminar el trabajo lo mas pronto posible y no volver a ver al pelinegro nunca mas.


	9. día 3, Sábado

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

Y para todas aquellas que estaban esperando la continuación, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero es que estaba leyendo Harry Potter XP

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, realmente había sido un sueño placentero, y como no, si había soñado con el chico de los ojos azules; pero ya era tarde y tenía mucho que hacer. Se levantó sin prisa y tenía tan buen humor, que incluso desayunó, aunque fuera solo cereal con leche; se bañó y luego se tomó su tiempo decidiendo que vestir.

_¿la camisa negra o la azul?_ Era su mayor preocupación en esos momentos. Unos jeans viejos, su par de tenis negros y finalmente la camisa negra; cuando estuvo listo, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo del baño y luego salió de su casa.

Caminó con paso lento, aunque realmente deseaba volar con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible, pero mientras su mente y sus piernas peleaban, recordó algo muy importante, _aún no sé cual es el apartamento del usuratonkachi. _Lo había visto entrar y salir del edificio, pero no tenía ni idea en que piso vivía, mucho menos el número de habitación. _Esto complica las cosas._

A como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: una, preguntarle a Shikamaru o a Kurenai, o dos, plantarse frente al edificio y esperar a que sucediera un milagro y por obra y gracia de Kami-sama, el rubio apareciera por ahí. Como ya era tarde, estaba seguro que Naruto ya habría desayunado así que era improbable que lo viera saliendo o entrando del edificio y por otro lado, era demasiado vergonzoso andar preguntando por él en las casas vecinas, el gran Sasuke Uchiha todavía tenía algo de dignidad.

Y sin tener claro que era lo que iba a suceder cuando llegara, sus pies lo arrastraron hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su tormento y para bien o para mal, Kiba apareció en la otra esquina, seguido de un enorme perro.

Al principio, Kiba se sorprendió de ver al moreno rondando por ahí, pero luego recordó la investigación y todo cobró sentido. "¿buscabas a Naruto?" le preguntó al pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"si" le respondió Sasuke algo cortante para luego agregar un "pero no se dónde vive" menos agresivo, realmente necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

"yo te llevo" contestó Kiba y haciéndole una señal a Akamaru, entró al edificio.

Sasuke jamás había visto un perro tan grande, y la verdad estaba un poco intimidado, pero no podía dejar que se notara, así que mantuvo una distancia prudencial entre semejante animal y su persona. Subieron tres pisos y luego caminaron por un corredor angosto para llegar al número 304 en dónde Kiba tocó la puerta.

"un momento" se escuchó la voz del rubio del otro lado de la puerta, y Sasuke comenzó a temblar.

* * *

Después de otra noche casi sin dormir, Naruto despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un sueño muy gráfico: él y Sasuke, demasiado cerca, besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana, trataban de devorarse el uno al otro y se sentía bien, pero luego de unos instantes, ocurrió algo que lo dejó aún mas asombrado, fueron las dos palabras que cruzaron su mente: _deja vú._ Ahora lo recordaba, eso ya lo había soñado antes _¡¿cómo es eso posible?!_ Pero estaba seguro, hacía unos días había despertado con el nombre del teme en los labios y hasta ahora había caído en la cuenta.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza como si eso lo ayudara a pensar. _¿qué me esta pasando? _Se preguntaba incesantemente y para su horror, se dio cuenta que cierta parte de su cuerpo, también estaba muy despierta. El calor le subió al rostro demasiado rápido y comenzó a sentir palpitaciones. Su cuerpo sabía lo que su mente no quería admitir.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, _repetía tratando de convencerse de que no era posible que él se excitara al pensar en un hombre, pero así era. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido¿a qué hora había cambiado de equipo¿por qué se sentía así? Pero ninguna de sus interrogantes tenía una respuesta sencilla, simplemente había sucedido y tendría que lidiar con eso¿pero cómo?, aún no lo sabía.

Una vez concluida la sorpresa inicial, se apresuró a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría lo mas que pudo; cuando su cuerpo se normalizó, su estómago comenzó a reclamar la falta de atención y el rubio agradeció que por lo menos su aparato digestivo funcionaba bien. Se vistió con su pantalón anaranjado y una playera blanca, fue a comer a casa de su tío y regresó a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, el caso Uchiha no podía posponerse más.

Suspiró profundamente y se recostó en la cama con las manos atrás de la cabeza y viendo fijamente al techo, comenzó a pensar.

_Muy bien, no se puede evitar, tengo que a__clarar todo lo que está pasando, porque ya no lo soporto. Recapitulemos: he soñado con el bastardo varias veces, y por lo menos dos ocasiones han sido sueños líquidos, he pensado que el teme es lindo e incluso la palabras sexy cruzó mi mente, cuando lo veo a los ojos me quedo perdido y no hay que olvidar las palpitaciones, el sudor frío y las mariposas en el estómago que he sentido últimamente. En conclusión, el baka me hace sentir muy nervioso._

_De acuerdo, desde que lo conocí ha tenido cierto efecto en mí, nunca le hablé y no somos amigos, pero no puedo ignorar su presencia. El tampoco es del todo normal conmigo y eso me hace sentir incómodo ante él. Y ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en besarlo._

Semejante conclusión había surgido al recordar su sueño, no podía negar que se había sentido de maravilla y que hasta cierto punto anhelaba cierto contacto con el moreno, pero aún había una pequeña parte de su ser que se rehusaba a rendirse ante los encantos del Uchiha y en semejante dilema se encontraba cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Su profunda meditación había sido interrumpida pero sin preguntar quién era, contestó "un momento", y se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y el corazón del Uchiha bien pudo haberse salido de su pecho debido a la casi taquicardia que estaba sufriendo. _Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes hacerlo,_ se animaba a si mismo mientras deseaba con cada fibra de su ser que Kiba y su enorme mascota hicieran una combustión espontánea y desaparecieran dejándolo a solas con Naruto.

Por su lado, el rubio estaba aliviado de que alguien hubiera llegado a interrumpir sus cavilaciones porque un poco mas y su cabeza hubiera explotado, y dando las gracias estaba cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el moreno.

"¿qué tal Naruto?" le preguntó Kiba, con aire jovial, "mira a quién me encontré afuera".

Y hubo un silencio incómodo que el muchacho y su perro notaron, mientras su amigo y el pelinegro lo ignoraban y se miraban fijamente el uno al otro sin producir el más leve sonido, y sintiéndose como la tercera rueda de la moto, el chico decidió que no era buen momento para quedarse.

"bueno, mejor me voy" dijo ante tan extraña situación, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta y sintiendo como si acabara de interrumpir algo muy importante, se dio la vuelta y él y su perro se fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

El tiempo pasaba despacio y no sabían exactamente durante cuanto habían estado parados como estatuas, pero ninguno quería ser el primero en romper el hielo. Finalmente, cuando recobró la cordura, Sasuke solo acertó a decir "la investigación".

Aún no había salido de la sorpresa de encontrarse con su pequeño problema frente a frente, pero el rubio asintió y con una señal de la mano, indicó al pelinegro que entrara. Sasuke estaba asombrado de ver el minúsculo cuarto y lo poco que había en él. Tratando de concentrarse en hacer única y exclusivamente la investigación, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna computadora en la casa.

"no tienes compu" acertó a decir en voz baja y finalmente Naruto, cayendo a la tierra, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"no, no tengo" le respondió el rubio ásperamente, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que todo le saliera mal.

_¿__Qué te pasa?_ Se preguntó el Uchiha; el ojiazul estaba preocupado, eso se notaba, y cuanto le hubiera gustado poder abrazarlo y preguntarle que era lo que tenía, pero se contuvo las ganas.

"mejor nos juntamos mañana, yo voy a tu casa" le dijo Naruto subitamente, y aunque trató de hablar normal, le costó mucho no salir corriendo, en esos momentos no soportaba la idea de estar en la misma habitación que el teme.

"pero… tenemos mucho que hacer" replicó el pelinegro y lo vio fijamente, no quería seguir alargando su agonía.

"tenemos tiempo" contestó Naruto, evadiendo su mirada, "hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer".

_Muy bien, entiendo, _pensó Sasuke, no sería fácil trabajar así, y aunque decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para terminar la situación lo mas pronto posible, accedió a marcharse ya que no quería ninguna clase de problemas con el rubio.

Cuando Sasuke salió del apartamento, Naruto sintió alivio; acababa de estar pensando en él y de pronto había aparecido en su puerta, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y había actuado como un idiota. _¿Y eso por qué me preocupa? _Pero se dio cuenta que realmente le importaba como se comportaba frente al moreno. Antes no había puesto atención, pero recordó que siempre que el baka estaba cerca, hacía lo posible por sobresalir, como si quisiera que Sasuke lo mirara, aunque fuera inconcientemente.

_Pareciera que estuviera enamorado, _se dijo el rubio, _actúo como se ve en las películas¡hasta con la música y todo!_ Y cuando se dió cuenta, quedó paralizado del susto; inexplicablemente se había enamorado, no solo de un hombre y no de cualquier hombre, se había enamorado nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha; y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Buscando refugio ante semejante revelación, corrió a la casa de su tío y se sentó en su sillón favorito a ver tele, en esos momentos no podía pensar más. Y así pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, comiendo papalinas y bebiendo gaseosas sin despegarse del televisor mas que para ir al baño, y aunque Kurenai sospechaba lo que su sobrino estaba pensando, no le dijo nada.

De regreso a su casa, Sasuke pensó que había hecho un avance, _por lo menos le hablé_, y sintiéndose satisfecho, siguió leyendo el libro de psicología que había captado su atención desde que había escuchado el tema del desarrollo psicosexual.


	10. día 4, Domingo primera parte

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

A.N.: este cap está larguísimo a comparación de los demas, asi que esa es mi compensación por todo el tiempo que anduvo en espera, que lo disfruten nn

* * *

Otra noche de casi no dormir y el sol entrando por la ventana. Al hacer el recuento de los daños, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, _de todas formas Naruto no siente nada por mí, _se dijo y trató de resignarse a la idea de un amor no correspondido. Dolía, era su primera gran desilusión y el hecho de tener que verlo durante un año mas, no ayudaba para nada, pero tenía que soportarlo. 

_¿A qué hora vendrá? _Se preguntó recordando que el rubio había quedado de llegar a su casa, así que tendría mucho que hacer; no que su mansión estuviera sucia o desordenada, pero siendo tan perfeccionista como era, sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente presentable.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió hacer la limpieza primero y bañarse después. El mejor lugar para trabajar era el estudio de su padre, ahí había varios libros de psicología, además de la computadora y el escáner que estaba seguro, sería muy útil. Entonces bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la que había sido la habitación favorita de su progenitor y no pudo evitar pensar cuánto lo extrañaba.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la silla de cuero detrás del gran escritorio de madera con la computadora encima y la repisa llena de libros. No había movido nada desde el accidente, todo estaba tal y como su padre lo había dejado; era una especie de anhelo de que su familia regresara en cualquier momento y todo fuera como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Un deseo de niño talvez, pero con el tiempo se había convencido que por respeto no había querido perturbar el recuerdo que tenía de la última vez que su padre se sentó en esa silla.

En completo silencio abrió las cortinas y recogió los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, pero no sabía donde guardarlos, así que los metió cuidadosamente en una gaveta. Cuando tenía que usar la computadora, trataba de no tocar nada, limitándose a utilizar únicamente la silla y el teclado; era un dolor de cabeza no poder moverse a sus anchas, pero había evitado, hasta ese momento, aceptar que nadie mas que él usaría ese cuarto.

_Supongo que aquí termina, _se dijo mientras preparaba la habitación; bajó unos libros y encendió la computadora. Cuando hubo terminado de acomodar todo lo que creía necesario para trabajar, hizo la limpieza en toda la planta baja, no esperaba que Naruto subiera a registrar las habitaciones así que se evitó la molestia de pasar el plumero arriba.

Una vez finalizados los quehaceres del hogar, se bañó rápidamente, se había tardado mucho tiempo limpiando y su querido rubio podía llegar en cualquier momento, así que se aseó y se vistió.

Unos jeans negros, una playera azul y todo estaba listo, o al menos eso esperaba. _¿Cuánto nos iremos a tardar? _Y se dio cuenta que solo había comida congelada en el refrigerador. Necesitaba algo que ofrecer de comer, pero no le daba tiempo ir al supermercado, así que se puso los tenis y corrió hacia la tienda mas cercana en dónde compró gaseosas, papalinas y ramen instantáneo; en realidad no le gustaba el ramen, pero sabía que a Naruto si, y fue lo único en la tienda que se asemejaba a un almuerzo decente.

Regresó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, dejó la comida en la cocina y metió la gaseosa en el refrigerador; Naruto podría aparecerse de un momento a otro y necesitaba estar preparado. _Bien Sasuke, tranquilízate, es solo una investigación y la vas a terminar rápido. _Y así dieron las 10 y las 11 y las 12 y el rubio no llegaba…

* * *

Se había quedado dormido en la casa de su tío. Asuma estaba de viaje, así que Kurenai le agradeció el gesto de quedarse a acompañarla; con el estado avanzado en el que estaba, el bebé podía llegar en cualquier momento y no era bueno que estuviera sola. 

Aunque en realidad se preocupaba por la salud de tía y de su primo, la verdad era que no tenía deseos de volver a su apartamento, le habían pasado muchas cosas, muy rápido y había estado buscando la oportunidad para hablar con su querida consejera, pero simplemente no había llegado el momento adecuado; a parte de que realmente no se atrevía a revelarle a Kurenai que sospechaba estar enamorado y mucho menos de un hombre.

Naruto sabía que si había alguien en este mundo que podía comprender su situación, era su tía, pero se le hacía muy vergonzoso tener que hablarle de asuntos tan privados, por mucho que necesitara apoyo y comprensión, así que toda la noche anterior y lo que iba de la mañana, no pudo juntar las agallas para sacar el tema.

Desde la comodidad de su sofá, podía oír todo el ruido que hacía Kurenai en la cocina, pero esta vez no estaba preparando ramen, el rubio podía sentir el aroma de los huevos fritos. Se le hizo extraño que el menú cambiara, porque los últimos 7 u 8 meses había sido feliz desayunando ramen prácticamente todos los días, pero supuso que hasta una madre con antojos podía aburrirse de comer lo mismo, claro que en su caso, el ojiazul consideraba que el ramen podría comerse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se despidió de su tía y se dirigió hacia su apartamento, tratando de no pensar en lo que le tocaba hacer. _Y yo le dije que iría a su casa, _y obviamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ya que desde la mañana del sábado, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran pensamientos concernientes al Uchiha.

Qué extraño poder del universo había hecho que se ofreciera libremente a ir a su casa, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que cierta parte de su cerebro estaba celebrando el acontecimiento. Después de varios días de no dormir sin saber exactamente por qué, ya sabía cual era la causa de su tormento, y aunque aún había una parte de su ser que se negaba a aceptar la idea de haberse enamorado, era un parte tan pequeña que ya prácticamente había perdido la batalla.

Se duchó lentamente, esperando poder retrasar el encuentro lo más posible. Claro que todo el remolino de sentimientos eran solo suyos, no había forma de que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en él y mucho menos, correspondiera a sus sentimientos, si es que se daba la situación. _Y te tenías que fijar precisamente en él, _suspiró el rubio mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo; había conocido al pelinegro hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no surgió ninguna amistad.

Tal vez era porque el Uchiha había sido un bastardo arrogante toda su vida, o simplemente porque la pérdida de su familia le impedía relacionarse con otras personas, lo cierto era que aunque había tratado de volverse su amigo en un principio, después de muchas negativas, Naruto había decidido dejar que el moreno se pudriera solo en el infierno.

Finalmente no pudo alargar mas el aseo personal; sin la mas mínima intención de apurarse, salió del baño y pensó detenidamente qué ropa ponerse, pero era domingo y Kurenai le hacía favor de lavarle la ropa los lunes, así que su closet estaba prácticamente vacío. Un jeans viejo, con algunos hoyos en las rodillas y una playera anaranjada fue lo único decente que encontró para vestir, a menos claro, que hubiera podido ir en pijama, las cuales abundaban en su armario.

Resignado completamente a que pasara lo que fuera que pudiera pasar, caminó con desgano hacia la casa de Sasuke, y cuando al fin estuvo frente a la imponente mansión Uchiha, esperó unos minutos antes de tocar el timbre.

* * *

Alrededor de las 12:20, el sonido del timbre hizo que su corazón se detuviera, se le secó la garganta y dando un profundo suspiro, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta vio ante él a su añorado rubio, quien tampoco parecía muy feliz con la idea de hacer investigaciones un domingo por la tarde, pero con un leve gesto le indicó que entrara. 

"tu casa es grande" dijo el rubio; el asombro de ver finalmente la mansión por dentro, había hecho que se olvidara momentáneamente de sus penas.

"vamos al estudio" le contestó Sasuke sin darle importancia al comentario. El también se había impresionado con el apartamento del ojiazul, porque jamás había visto un cuarto tan pequeño.

Naruto se quitó los zapatos y en silencio ambos se dirigieron hacia el estudio; mientras el moreno guiaba, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por semejante casa. Al entrar al mencionado cuarto, el inmaculado escritorio tenía varios libros de psicología apilados y la computadora tenía abiertas algunas páginas de Internet con información que podía servirles.

_Has estado trabajando, _pensó Naruto, sintiéndose culpable por haber llegado tan tarde. El Uchiha lo dejó en la habitación mientras iba por otra silla, y el rubio se puso a ojear los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. Habían varios documentos a cerca de estudios sobre las causas y prejuicios de la homosexualidad y todo lo importante estaba resaltado con marcador fluorescente, también habían algunos apuntes en los márgenes de las hojas, y el chico se sintió aún peor cuando se dio cuenta que ya solo faltaba pasar el trabajo en limpio, Sasuke había investigado todo solo.

Cuando el moreno regresó con la otra silla, la colocó frente a la computadora e hizo un gesto al rubio para que se sentara en ella, lo cual Naruto hizo inmediatamente.

"creo que ya lo hiciste todo" dijo el ojiazul con la mirada aún sobre los documentos.

"la mayoría, pero aún faltan algunas cosas" respondió Sasuke, revisando los papeles que tenía en frente.

Estaban sentados uno a la par del otro y evitaban sus miradas a toda costa, mientras cada uno pensaba en lo injusto de la situación. Hubo un silencio total durante unos momentos, pero luego el moreno recogió todos los papeles.

"¿quieres pasar todo a la compu?" Preguntó el pelinegro; bien podían usar el escáner para ahorrarse tiempo, pero pensándolo bien, no tenía ninguna prisa.

"si, seguro" dijo Naruto distraídamente, copió y pegó todo lo que le pareció importante del articulo de wikipedia y luego, esperó instrucciones del Uchiha.

"¿te dicto, o prefieres copiarlo?" inquirió el moreno.

"díctame, me cuesta un poco copiar" e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su elección, la voz de Sasuke se le hacía irresistible.

Aunque al principio le costó mucho no perderse en la seductora voz del pelinegro, con forme fue pasando el tiempo, Naruto pudo dedicarse plenamente a lo que escribía. Transcurrió un buen rato mientras los dos trabajaban, uno dictando, el otro escribiendo, cada uno concentrado en su tarea para no prestar mucha atención al otro. Poco a poco se habían ido juntando hasta quedar bastante cerca, tanto, que cada vez que Naruto volteaba para pedir una opinión a cerca del formato de algún párrafo, quedaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sasuke.

Cada vez que eso sucedía, se creaba un silencio incómodo, y ambos volteaban rápidamente para el lado contrario, pero ninguno de los dos podía evitar adentrarse en la mirada del otro, durante el corto tiempo que sus ojos se cruzaban.

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde y con el trabajo ya casi listo, el estómago del rubio comenzó a demandar atención y éste sintiendo vergüenza como nunca antes, Naruto preguntó "¿tienes algo de comer?"

"si, claro" dijo Sasuke y levantándose de la silla agregó "papalinas y ramen instantáneo"

¿Acaso era una señal? Sasuke Uchiha le estaba ofreciendo ramen, instantáneo, pero ramen al fin y al cabo. _Y con el hambre que tengo, comería cualquier cosa, _se dijo Naruto mientras seguía al pelinegro hacia la cocina.

Comieron en silencio, y mientras el rubio disfrutaba del ramen que había extrañado tanto durante el desayuno, el moreno pensaba en otras cosas. _Comes mucho, ya es el tercer plato, qué bueno que compré bastante._ En ese momento, todos los años de vigilancia inconsciente habían dado fruto, había hecho feliz a Naruto con ramen instantáneo. Era increíble como el rubio podía contentarse con algo tan simple, su humor había cambiado y se veía tan jovial como a Sasuke le gustaba, _si sonríes así te ves mejor, _pensó mientras los ojitos azules brillaban de la felicidad.

Por su lado, Naruto no sabía si era por el hambre o porque esa marca de ramen no la conocía, pero la comida le supo deliciosa. Comer siempre lo había hecho sentir mejor y hasta se dio el lujo de sonreír un par de veces mientras se atragantaba de fideos.

Una vez concluido el almuerzo/cena, porque ya era tarde, Sasuke sugirió descansar un rato, a lo que el rubio aceptó y así los dos se dirigieron a la sala llevando sus gaseosas. Se sentaron en un enorme sofá de cuero negro que estaba situado frente al televisor, colocaron las bebidas en la mesita de centro y para que el ambiente no se sintiera tan extraño, el anfitrión encendió el aparato.

Sasuke comenzó a cambiar de canales, pero como todo buen domingo, no había nada bueno que ver, y mientras seguía en su monótona tarea de oprimir el botón para cambiar el programa, Naruto comenzó a hacer conversación.

"ya casi terminamos" por qué había decidido hablar primero, no lo sabía, pero a esas alturas, la verdad era que no sabía nada, así que dejó que esa parte de su cerebro que estaba luchando por tomar el control finalmente ganara.

"si, solo falta la presentación" _estas conversando y eso es bueno, _por su parte, Sasuke dejó de cambiar los canales, pero continuó viendo la tele aunque no prestó atención al programa.

"yo puedo hacerla"

"pero no tienes compu"

"puedo usar la de mi tío, ahí es donde hago mis tareas"

"bien, como quieras" contestó el Uchiha presintiendo que Naruto se iría pronto.

"entonces ¿me mandas el trabajo por correo?"

"si, claro ¿cual es tu dirección?"

"narutothehokage1010 en hotmail" era una dirección de correo estúpida pero la había abierto cuando tenía 12 años, no se le podía culpar por eso.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que acababan de hablar, considerando que la semana pasada ni siquiera se dirigían las miradas, o al menos eso creían.

"¿y por qué el 1010?" preguntó el moreno.

"es mi cumpleaños, 10 de octubre"

"y eso de hokage¿Qué es?"

"de un manga que leí hace mucho tiempo, se llamaba Jiraiya y luego tuvo una segunda parte que se llamaba Jiraiya Shippuuden" dijo Naruto recordando la historia del ninja pervertido que luchó para evitar que su antiguo amigo Orochimaru conquistara el mundo.

"creo haber oído hablar de él"

"todo el mundo en la escuela lo leyó, o casi todos por lo visto"

"si, bueno, tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer" respondió Sasuke, mientras se preguntaba de qué mas se había perdido durante su niñez.

Y la conversación se detuvo otro rato. De pronto una idea macabra surgió en la mente de Sasuke, ya sabía lo que Naruto pensaba de los homosexuales antes de hacer el trabajo, los había llamado huecos, pero ¿qué pensaría de esa situación ahora?

"oye, y ¿qué te pareció el tema de los gays?" preguntó el Uchiha tratando de sonar inocente.

Esa no la había visto venir, _¿Qué pienso de los gays ahora que probablemente soy uno?_ _Eso fue un golpe bajo_, pero el rubio no caería por su propia boca.

"pues que son personas con gustos diferentes" respondió el ojiazul y alcanzó su vaso de coca-cola en un gesto de aparente indiferencia.

"¿entonces no te molestan?" continuó el moreno con su interrogatorio.

"¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?" tomó un poco del agua, pero cuando quiso colocar el vaso de regreso en la mesita, se le resbaló de la mano y el líquido se regó en el piso.

Como un acto reflejo, los dos muchachos se hincaron alrededor de la gaseosa derramada y cuando levantaron sus cabezas al unísono, sus rostros estaban separados por un par de centímetros.

Su mente estaba en blanco, tan cerca de Naruto y ninguno se movía y sin pensarlo ladeó un poco la cabeza y se acercó al rubio entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pero éste no se movió, y él tampoco.

Al ver el leve movimiento de Sasuke, el rubio recordó lo mucho que quería besarlo y aunque dudó por unos segundos, finalmente eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios que lo atormentaban.

Un inocente beso donde solo sus labios cerrados se rozaban y el tiempo se detuvo, pero poco a poco Sasuke fue abriendo la boca, intentando entrar en la de Naruto, y sin oponer resistencia, el rubio hizo lo mismo. El beso se fue profundizando muy lentamente, ya que cada uno dudaba de lo que estaba haciendo, pero finalmente después de un torpe inicio, comenzaron a besarse propiamente.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con desesperación mientras el beso se iba tornando violento y el rubio se dejó llevar. Con la coca-cola mojando sus rodillas, ambos chicos continuaron besándose hasta que tuvieron la urgencia de respirar. Se separaron renuentemente, pero cuando el beso se hubo roto, la magia del momento se perdió.

Ninguno de los dos podía explicar lo que acababa de suceder, simplemente habían actuado por impulso, pero no podían negar que una vez comenzada la acción, realmente la habían disfrutado. Sin embargo, ahora estaban frente a frente viéndose fijamente a los ojos, buscando una explicación en la mirada del otro pero ninguno tenía las respuestas.

"lo siento, no fue mi intención" dijo Sasuke temiendo haber cometido un error grave y luego añadió "yo no quería que esto pasara".

Y Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar un tímido "yo si" saliendo de sus labios, y al darse cuenta de esto, se levanto del suelo, dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión Uchiha dejando al pelinegro arrodillado en la sala sin saber que decir.


	11. día 4, Domingo segunda parte

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

N.A.: perdón por dejar la historia a medias, pero es suspenso es bueno XP

* * *

"yo si" repitió en voz baja mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Naruto y él acababan de besarse y ahora estaba hincado en el suelo de su sala con el pantalón empapado de coca-cola. Su querido rubio había salido corriendo, pero aunque tuvo ganas de salir detrás de él, simplemente no se movió, _¿tu si? _Siguió preguntándose mientras el recuerdo del beso rondaba su cabeza.

_Naruto¿__sientes algo por mí?_ Era difícil decirlo, el ojiazul no era un libro abierto; hacía unos pocos días, Naruto Uzumaki no era precisamente el amigo de la homosexualidad y sin embargo acababa de besarlo, porque fue él quien lo besó. Si bien el moreno se había acercado en un principio, el que inició el roce de los labios fue Naruto. Y luego con ese _"yo si"_ que había salido de sus labios, Sasuke estaba completamente confundido.

Se levantó del suelo, necesitaba pensar. _Tengo que aclarar las cosas, _se dijo mientras buscaba un trapo para limpiar la gaseosa que seguía en el piso; el vaso no se había quebrado, así que lo recogió y cuando terminó de limpiar la sala, subió a su habitación a cambiarse los pantalones.

_¿__Qué fue lo que pasó? Todo iba bien hasta…_ pero la verdad era que todo iba mal hasta que se cayó el vaso. Sasuke había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para que esa situación no sucediera, y sin embargo un poco de bendita gaseosa había arruinado sus planes, pero entonces se dio cuenta que había tomado la actitud equivocada, no tenía que evitar a Naruto, lo mejor era enfrentar la situación, ya fuera que recibiera una negativa o no, lo importante era salir de la duda.

Pensó en ir a la casa del rubio, pero luego recordó la forma en la que éste se había ido, probablemente no quería verlo después de lo que había pasado y decidió que era mejor darle un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus ideas; después de todo, no era algo fácil.

Pasó el resto de la tarde, pensando en las mil y un formas de hablarle al ojiazul al día siguiente, tal vez en el receso o a la hora de salida, así podría salir huyendo en caso de que su declaración de amor saliera mal; pero tenía la sensación de que a pesar de todo, Naruto terminaría correspondiendo sus sentimientos, y con un optimismo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, pasó el resto de la tarde imaginando un mundo de posibilidades junto al rubio y después se fue a dormir feliz, esperando que llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

Salió tan rápido de la casa de Sasuke que casi había olvidado recoger sus zapatos. Después de recorrer un par de cuadras, se detuvo en una esquina y se calzó los tenis. No podía explicar lo que acababa de suceder; había besado a Sasuke sin pensarlo, y lo había disfrutado. Le había gustado tanto que hasta había admitido que quería besarlo, aunque no estaba seguro si el moreno había oído su pequeña confesión.

En esos momentos necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien¿pero con quien? _Tal vez debería ir a casa de Shika, él siempre sabe que hacer, _y se encaminó hacia la residencia de los Nara.

Tocó el timbre y fue Shikamaru quien abrió la puerta. Al ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía el rubio, Shika intuyó el motivo de la visita y sin mucho animo, indicó a Naruto que entrara. Sin hacer mucho ruido y prácticamente sin que la señora Nara se diera cuenta, se fueron a la habitación a prueba de sonido para poder hablar libremente.

"¿por qué esa cara?" preguntó el Nara por cortesía después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto; se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder, y por lo tanto se acostó en la cama, preparándose para una situación problemática.

"¿me he comportado extraño últimamente?" preguntó el rubio con una gran preocupación, mientras acercaba la silla a la cama y tomaba asiento.

"Un poco" le contestó su amigo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

"¿Cuándo?"

"¿realmente quieres saber la verdad?"

"si no, no te hubiera preguntado"

"bien, en ese caso, te diré que actúas raro cuando Uchiha anda cerca"

"¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta"

Con un leve suspiro Shikamaru vio a su amigo con una expresión de absoluta tranquilidad. "Naruto, tu no te das cuenta de nada"

El rubio no respondió; era cierto, no se fijaba mucho en las cosas, pero no se consideraba completamente despistado, sin embargo, sin darle tiempo para contestar, Shika continuó revelando su inmensa sabiduría.

"mira, eres mi amigo y realmente no quería meterme en tus problemas, pero por lo visto, no puedes tu solo, así que te diré lo que sé. Desde hace mucho tiempo que le gustas a Sasuke, aunque no lo creas el gran Uchiha es homo, aunque ninguna de las chicas tontas de su club de fans se ha dado cuenta."

"yo le gusto a Sasuke" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que Naruto hizo en una voz casi inaudible, ya no tenía dudas, todo lo que creía haber imaginado era real, el moreno si lo veía de forma extraña.

"y luego, a ti te gusta Sasuke, y desde hace mas de lo que te imaginas, aunque intentes negarlo, así que evita mas problemas y acepta la realidad" dijo Shika como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo.

La revelación le cayó como agua fría, él ya había aceptado que el pelinegro se le hacía irresistible, pero no esperaba que su amigo se hubiera dado cuenta, y menos que lo incitara a hacer algo que había querido evitar; aunque lo que lo puso a pensar fue que Shika insistiera en que esa situación ya llevaba bastante tiempo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si aún quedaba una neurona en su cerebro que se rehusaba a la idea de besar al Uchiha otra vez, acababa de perder la guerra.

"¿acaso es tan obvio?" preguntó Naruto con la esperanza de todavía tener algo de dignidad.

"obvio no alcanza para describirlo" se limitó a contestar Shika, para luego agregar "pero ya que estás en la etapa de aceptación, o resignación en tu caso, creo que deberías hablar con Sasuke, pero tu decides"

"lo se"

Y después de su gran conversación, Naruto agradeció a Shika por escuchar sus penas, las cuales solo podían calificarse como muy problemáticas y se fue a la casa de su tío; era momento de hablar con Kurenai.

Cuando entró a la vivienda de los Sarutobi, encontró a su tía viendo televisión, el vuelo de Asuma se había cancelado por mal tiempo y no regresaría hasta el lunes por la tarde. Con una actitud de niño pequeño, Naruto se sentó al lado de la morena y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Kurenai estaba un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de su sobrino, pero comprendía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, así que comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos en un gesto maternal.

"oba-san, tengo un problema" dijo el ojiazul mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto del suelo.

"lo sé, te he visto preocupado" contestó Kurenai casi en un susurro.

"quería contarte desde hace días, pero no sabía como decirlo"

"sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea"

"¿guardas el secreto profesional?" le preguntó a su tía a manera de broma, tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

"Por supuesto"

Naruto suspiró y juntó todas las agallas que pudo encontrar para finalmente declarar "acabo de besar a Sasuke Uchiha"

"¿y por qué lo besaste?" preguntó la morena sin inmutarse.

Aunque bastante sorprendido por la reacción tan tranquila de su tía, Naruto sabía que si dejaba de hablar, ya no tocaría el tema nunca, así que optó por decir la verdad, "por que tenía muchas ganas"

"¿y entonces cual es el problema?"

"que somos hombres" dijo el rubio haciendo mucha énfasis en el hecho de que ambos eran del mismo sexo.

Kurenai hizo silencio un momento mientras escogía cuidadosamente lo que iba a decirle a su sobrino; este había volteado a verla expectante y esos ojos azules que buscaban consejo revelaban todo el sufrimiento que había pasado el rubio los últimos días. Cuando finalmente estuvo segura de lo que iba a decir, la morena abrazó a Naruto.

"no podemos controlar de quién nos enamoramos Naruto, esas cosas simplemente pasan, pero si encuentras una persona, que corresponda tus sentimientos y te haga feliz, alguien con quien te sientas tranquilo y puedas ser tu mismo, un ser a quien decidas que vale la pena amar, entonces no debería importarte si es hombre o mujer"

Naruto no respondió, siempre había sabido que eso era cierto, pero se había negado a aceptarlo hasta ese momento. Toda su vida había deseado que alguien lo amara, y aunque la poca familia que tenía lo quería mucho, eso no llenaba el vació que sentía en el fondo, no era lo que buscaba.

"que no te preocupen los prejuicios ni las demás personas, si crees que puedes ser feliz, inténtalo" continuó Kurenai, "no dejes que nadie mas decida lo que es bueno para ti"

"es fácil decirlo, pero ¿como lo hago?" preguntó el chico viendo fijamente a la mujer que continuaba abrazándolo.

"si realmente lo deseas, pues igual que como lo besaste Naruto, déjate llevar, mira hasta donde llegas, si funciona, que bueno, y si no, por lo menos lo habrás intentado"

"¿entonces no te molesta tener un sobrino gay?"

Kurenai dejó escapar una pequeña risa, "si te hace feliz¿por qué habría de molestarme? Y no creo que a Asuma le importe tampoco" y luego depositó un suave beso en la frente del rubio para después abrazarlo aún mas.

Naruto alzó sus brazos y devolvió el abrazo de su tía; se sintió en paz. Realmente se había preocupado demasiado por lo que las otras personas pudieran pensar de él, pero también por lo que pensaba de él mismo, y al final había terminado descubriendo sentimientos que no conocía y con los cuales comenzaba a sentirse cómodo, pero sobre todo, se había dado cuenta que la situación no era tan difícil, simplemente él se complicaba las cosas.

Con todo el asunto aclarado, aceptado y aprobado, Naruto se despidió de su tía y se fue a su apartamento, donde finalmente pudo dormir tranquilo después de varios días de mucho sufrir.


	12. día 5, Lunes

Disclaimer: Naruto y co. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto sama y tv Tokio, todo lo que ocurre aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación XD si yo fuera dueña, solo kami sama sabe lo que pasaría…

N.A.: ya avanza la historia, Gaara no me mates por favor TT-TT

* * *

Se levantó temprano; había dormido bastante bien y tenía prisa por llegar a la escuela. Tenía que hablar con Naruto y aunque en un principio le pareció la idea de hablarle a la hora de salida, ya no podía esperar, necesitaba verlo urgentemente.

Mientras decidía si pasar por la casa del rubio o no, no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que se le fue el tiempo y cuando vio el reloj, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo; tenía que correr si quería llegar a clases y dicho y hecho, salió lo más rápido que pudo. Lastimosamente se había distraído mucho y eso había causado que su plan cuidadosamente pensado, quedara inservible, le tendría que hablar al receso o a la salida, pero _por algo pasan las cosas, _pensó convenciéndose que el destino jugaría un papel importante en esta historia.

Llegó al colegio justo antes de que cerraran las puertas y el la lejanía vio a Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, pero Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte. Eso era extraño, ya que Naruto detestaba pasar tiempo en detención, y considerando que el rubio había faltado a clases el viernes y que había serios castigos por las inasistencias no justificadas, algo malo debía haberle pasado.

Aunque estaba en un estado de completa desesperación, Sasuke evitó a toda costa acercarse a preguntarle a ninguno de los amigos de su querido ojiazul, pero intentó escuchar la conversación que sostenía el trío, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Sakura e Ino se le pegaron como chicle camino a la clase y lo alejaron de su fuente de información; algo a cerca del libro que debían leer para la clase de gramática y a lo cual el pelinegro no puso la más mínima atención.

Durante el receso, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a ninguno de los mencionados amigos de su obsesión, y aunque se moría de ganas de saber lo que le ocurría al rubio, se las aguantó, pero notó que Shikamaru le dirigía miradas de vez en cuando, como si tratara de decirle algo, aunque no pudo descifrarlas.

Finalmente en un arranque de locura, a la hora de salida, Sasuke se acercó a Shika, pero antes que pudiera articular palabra, el Nara le dijo con voz serena "Naruto está en el hospital…"

* * *

Se despertó temprano como cosa rara, tal vez era porque había descansado bien, y aunque sentía un poco de pena, ya no estaba confundido y eso se reflejaba en lo bien que se sentía consigo mismo. Kurenai tenía razón, _lo importante es querer a alguien y que ese alguien me quiera_ y con ese pensamiento, se alistó para ir a la escuela.

Ya bañado y cambiado, se dirigió a la casa de su tío, pero cuando entró, algo no estaba bien. No había ruido en la cocina, ni olor a comida, la residencia parecía desierta, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Comenzó a buscar a su tía en la cocina, la lavandería y el estudio, pero la mujer no se encontraba en la planta baja, así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de Asuma. La cama estaba desecha, las sábanas revueltas colgando por un lado, la lámpara de la mesita de noche estaba encendida y las pantuflas de Kurenai yacían junto a la cama, pero su tía no estaba.

Volteó la cabeza y vio a puerta del baño ligeramente abierta, con cuidado se acercó y por educación preguntó "¿puedo pasar?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entonces empujó la puerta lentamente y encontró a su tía sentada, recostandose en la pared al lado del lavamanos. Estaba desmayada; había un sudor frío en su frente y respiraba con dificultad, tenía el pantalón del pijama mojado y en medio de su inconsciencia, tenía su vientre rodeado con ambos brazos.

Naruto se asustó, su tía estaba mal y no sabía que hacer, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió llamar a emergencias. Le explicó a la operadora lo que estaba sucediendo y después de darle los datos, esperó a que llegara la ambulancia. Cuando el sonido de la sirena estuvo cerca, el rubio salió a la puerta y luego condujo a los paramédicos hacia Kurenai, quien había comenzado a gemir del dolor.

Mientras estaban subiendo a la morena a la ambulancia, la señora Nara y otras vecinas habían salido de sus casas a ver lo que sucedía, y Naruto le pidió favor a la mamá de su mejor amigo, que avisara al colegio que iría al hospital con su tía.

En esos momentos no había nadie mas quien pudiera ir con Kurenai, Asuma estaba en Hong Kong y la familia de la mujer vivía en Hokkaido, así que su único pariente era Naruto. Subió a la ambulancia mientras los paramédicos la examinaban y sintió mucho miedo. Muchas personas cercanas a él habían muerto, sus padres y su abuelo, pero él no lo recordaba, era demasiado pequeño para saber lo que era la muerte, y mientras veía el sufrimiento de su tía, no pudo evitar pensar que podía morir.

Llegaron al hospital y llevaron a Kurenai a la sala de emergencias. Naruto se quedó en la sala de espera completamente abatido, su tía siempre había estado junto a él, incluso antes de ser familia, siempre lo había ayudado, pero en esos momentos, él no podía hacer nada por ella, solo esperar.

Intentó localizar a Asuma, pero solo le pudo dejar mensajes. Hacía rato que Kurenai había entrado a la sala de operaciones, pero ningún médico le decía nada. La sala de espera era un caos con todas las personas entrando y saliendo, enfermeras corriendo y doctores que iban de habitación en habitación, atendiendo a cuanta gente pudieran, pero nadie le decía nada. Perdió la noción del tiempo y llamó a su tío por enésima vez, siempre con la misma respuesta "_deje su mensaje después del tono"_. Naruto estaba solo.

* * *

"¿Naruto está en el hospital?" preguntó asombrado, "¿qué le pasó?"

"él está bien, es su tía, se le complicó el parto" le respondió Shikamaru tranquilamente.

"¿qué hospital?" preguntó el Uchiha, era más una orden que una petición.

"en el Konoha Memorial" dijo el Nara, aunque no estaba seguro de que el moreno lo hubiera escuchado, porque ya estaba corriendo hacia el portón de la escuela.

No sabía por qué corría, pero sus pies casi volaban; se apresuró a la estación de metro más cercana y tomó el que lo llevaba al centro. _Se complicó el parto,_ se dijo y eso solo significaba una cosa, Naruto estaba frente a la posibilidad de perder a alguien más. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder, el vacío, la soledad, la impotencia de ver como los seres queridos se van dejando a todos atrás. Naruto también era huérfano, pero lo había sido desde muy pequeño, el no sabía lo que era perderlo todo en un momento.

Tenía que estar a su lado, y no importaba si el rubio le correspondía o no, el tenía que estar ahí, porque de eso se trataba el amor, de ser incondicional, de brindar apoyo; aunque fuera solo para hacerle compañía, llegó al hospital y se dirigió a la sala de espera donde encontró a un muchacho rubio vestido con uniforme, sentado en una esquina y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a dos pasos del chico, este levantó la cabeza, dejando ver un par de ojos azules enmarcados en rojo mientras un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Sasuke se arrodilló y sin pensarlo lo abrazó; un abrazo lleno de ternura que tomó por sorpresa al rubio, pero luego, los brazos de Naruto también rodearon al Uchiha y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Estuvieron así un rato, en completo silencio consolándose mutuamente, porque Sasuke recordó cuando había ido al hospital a ver morir a su hermano. Itachi sobrevivió al choque, pero murió unos días después a causa de las heridas internas, y Naruto sin saberlo, estaba dándole consuelo.

Finalmente se separaron, Sasuke se sentó al lado del rubio y lo rodeó por los hombros con su brazo; no tuvo que preguntar nada, porque Naruto, le contó lo que le habían dicho los médicos hacía unos minutos.

"se le adelantó el parto, y las contracciones fueron muy fuertes al principio y entonces se desmayó del dolor, pero el bebé no nacía porque tenía el cordón enredado en el cuello, así que tuvieron que operarla pero perdió mucha sangre, y ahora no saben que va a suceder"

"lo siento mucho" dijo el Uchiha "¿cómo está el bebe?" preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

"él está bien, aunque esta en la encubadora" su voz era ausente, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, apenas ayer Kurenai había estado tan bien, que era increíble que ahora estuviera luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Esperaron en silencio hasta que un médico salió del quirófano y les anunció que habían logrado estabilizar la presión de Kurenai y que todo estaba bien por el momento. Naruto respiró aliviado y en cuanto el médico desapareció, abrazó a Sasuke y le susurró "gracias" al oído. El moreno lo abrazó también y se sintió en el cielo.

Juntos fueron a ver al primo del rubio; era bastante pequeño y estaba todo rojito, pero en general se veía saludable, y en eso estaban cuando Asuma apareció detrás de ellos. Había llegado directo del aeropuerto con maleta y todo; estaba muy preocupado, pero al ver la cara de alivio de su sobrino, su rostro se llenó de alegría y vio a su bebé a través de la encubadora, luego abrazó a Naruto y le agradeció por haber permanecido junto a su esposa. Un momento después, todos se dirigieron a ver a Kurenai y aunque todavía estaba dormida a causa de la anestesia, verla respirar normalmente fue suficiente para sentise tranquilos.

A eso de las 7 de la noche se acabó la hora de visitas, y solo se le permitió a Asuma pasar la noche en el hospital, por lo que Naruto tuvo que dejar a su familia. Sasuke, quien se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar en toda la situación, estuvo feliz de salir del hospital que tan malos recuerdos le había traído y caminó junto al rubio en completo silencio hasta la estación del metro.

Ambos abordaron el tren y se sentaron junto a la ventana, frente a frente. Ninguno sabía que decir, así que por un momento se conformaron con disfrutar de la compañía del otro, hasta que Sasuke finalmente rompió el silencio.

"quería hablarte de lo de ayer" dijo dudando si ese era el momento adecuado.

"yo también" respondió el ojiazul, "lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no se pudo"

El hecho de que Naruto también tuviera algo que decir, hizo que Sasuke se sintiera menos preocupado, "sé que es complicado, pero realmente quiero arreglar esto"

"lo sé" dijo el rubio acercándose al Uchiha, "pero no se que decirte, así que solo haré esto" terminó, mientras acababa con la distancia entre sus labios y los del moreno.

Sorprendido al principio, Sasuke también correspondió al beso tratando de imitar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y cuando se separaron, los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban lo veían fijamente con aire expectante.

"¿eso es todo?" preguntó el pelinegro y al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en la cara de Naruto, fue su turno de besarlo y eso hizo, aunque esta vez, fue un beso mucho mas apasionado.

Completamente ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, los dos muchachos continuaron besándose todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la parada donde debían bajar y así, sin ninguna palabra, habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo. los discursos que cada uno había preparado no sirvieron al final; por alguna extraña razón podían enternderse sin necesidad de hablar y lo tomaron como una señal de que debían estar juntos. Cuando salieron de la estación, caminaron bajo el cielo estrellado dirigiéndose tímidas sonrisas y miradas de complicidad, irradiando felicidad a su paso, pero luego un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Naruto, _¡mañana es la presentación!_ y la magia del momento se desvaneció.

"Sasuke, mañana es la presentación" dijo rompiendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

"¿hay que hacerla en power point?" preguntó Sasuke bajando de la nube en la que estaba desde que había subido al metro.

"supongo" respondió el rubio "¿me mandaste el trabajo?"

"no, lo olvide" dijo recordando que después de su primer encuentro con el rubio, no podía pensar en otra cosa, mucho menos en una investigación.

"¿me lo mandas en cuanto puedas? Así hago la presentación en cuanto llegue a casa de mi tío"

Y el amor es grande, es ciego, sordo, mudo y no muy racional, porque Sasuke respondió "tu estas muy cansado, no te preocupes que yo lo haré" y cuando le dieron las 11:30 de la noche y aún no terminaba, se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a hacer la presentación antes de despedirse de su amado rubio, quien seguramente dormía feliz en esos momentos; pero luego recordó que todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, había valido la pena, así que con los ánimos renovados, siguió peleando con la computadora hasta la madrugada siguiente.


End file.
